Bittersweet Memory
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: AU JoanneMaureen fic. Joanne shares a story about Maureen and the others. MoJo,RogerMimi,CollinsAngel,BennyAlison,Mark... A little bit of JoanneOC...Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**The time periods change in this story...it will say Flashback to notify you, and i will also post the date. **

**I own nothing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bittersweet Memory 

Chapter 1

_June 25 2007_

Joanne stood in her bedroom pulling a sweater over her head when she heard a yell from the living room.

"Mom!" her daughter called out.

Joanne straightened her sweater and emerged from the bedroom to see her 11-year-old daughter looking through a shoebox full of pictures.

"Yes Lilly?"

The girl looked towards her mom and held up a picture. "Who are these people?"

Joanne stood at the end of the living room and squinted her eyes to try and make out the faces. Shortly after Lilly pulled the picture down and studied it some more.

"The only people I recognize are Uncle Mark, Uncle Benny and Aunt Alison." Lilly replied. "And who is that chick sitting on your lap? Mommy will definitely not be happy. Also why isn't Aunt Lucy in this picture with you guys?"

Joanne walked to the couch and took the picture from her daughter's hand. She looked it over and memories flooded her mind. Joanne traced the figure sitting on her lap; it wasn't long until she was brought back into reality.

"MOM!" Lilly shouted as she took the picture back.

Joanne shook her head clear. "They're some old friends."

Lilly then turned the picture over and read the writing on the back. "Mark, Benny, Alison, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Angel, Honeybear, and I at the Life Café. Year 1992."

She turned the photo back over before looking at Joanne stating, "What the hell is a honeybear?"

"Lilly! Please watch what you say." Joanne said as she snatched the picture back.

"Sorry, I just want to know what a honeybear is." She said.

Before the lawyer could say anything the apartment door opened up and in walked Joanne's wife.

"Mommy, I think mom is cheating on you!" Lilly said playfully.

The brunette put her things down and joined them on the couch. "She is?"

Joanne shook her head. "I'm not cheating on you."

"Then can you please explain that chick in your lap?" Lilly asked.

Sarah sat down next to Joanne and took the picture from her. "She's cute, who is she? And who are the other people? Do you Benny, Alison, and Mark have another life?"

Joanne let a small smile spread across her lips. "You two ask to many questions."

"Excuse me for wanting to know who is getting all friendly with my wife." Sarah said while setting the picture back in the shoebox.

"It's a long story." Joanne said.

"It's a Friday night, know one has school or work tomorrow, and we are all free." Sarah said while eyeing her daughter. "Aren't we Lilly?"

Lilly smiled and nodded. "Yes we are mommy!"

Joanne sighed and fell against the couch. "Well I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on please, don't make me beg." Sarah said while reaching for the phone. "Or I can always call Mark, I know he will tell me."

"Don't call Mark." Joanne said. "I'll tell you."

The lawyer reached for the picture and gazed at it for a bit.

"Any day now." Lilly said.

"Well, those are my friends, and the girl sitting on my lap…

"Honeybear?" Lilly asked.

Joanne smiled. "Yes honeybear, who would also be known as Maureen. That would be my girlfriend…or I guess she was my girlfriend."

"And Aunt Lucy?" Lilly asked. "Why is she missing in action?"

"Mark didn't meet her until 1993." Joanne answered. "Almost a year after this was taken."

"Why haven't I met any of these people?" Sarah asked.

Joanne's eyes filled with tears. "They all had AIDS, well everyone except Maureen."

"Oh," Sarah said in a whisper. "Sorry."

Joanne shrugged. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"I'm not trying to make you anymore sadder, but if Maureen didn't have AIDS what happened to her?" Lilly asked.

Joanne stood up and walked over to the window letting tears stream down her face. Sarah slowly got up and walked behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk about, I understand." Sarah said.

Joanne wiped the tears from her cheeks and turned around. "No, I want to. It's about time I let it out."

Sarah interlaced their fingers and they both walked back to the couch.

"Wait before you start." Lilly said.

Before Joanne could say anything she felt her daughters arms wrap around her.

Lilly pulled away and smiled. "You just looked like someone who could use a hug."

Joanne laughed. "Thank you for that."

"Okay begin!" Lilly said. "Start off with Maureen."

Joanne nodded. "Maureen was everything to me, she saved me that year, in more then one way." She paused as she studied the diva in the picture. "It's been 15 years…"

"Try and remember it all." Lilly said.

Joanne shot her a glare. "It's been 15 years and I can still smell the perfume radiating from her skin…"

**FLASHBACK**

_September 10 1992_

Joanne stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection with her mom smiling behind her.

"You look beautiful." Her mom said.

Joanne looked at the hideous blue dress and made a face. "I hate it! It makes me look like I'm 80."

Her mom just shook her head as she walked to the dresser to grab some earrings. She came back and held out the earrings for Joanne. "You look fine, now put these on."

Joanne huffed as she grabbed the earrings from her mom's hand and stuck them in. "I don't even want to go out on this date."

"Why not? You've been dating Jessica for the past ten months, and I'm pretty sure tonight is the big night." Her mom replied.

Joanne turned and crossed her arms. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm going to dump her tonight."

Joanne's mom frowned. "No you're not, if my daughter is going to be gay then she is going to date someone to my liking!"

"Mom I'm 23 year's old I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want now. And I don't want to marry Jessica!" Joanne shot back.

Joanne's mom grabbed Joanne by the collar and pulled her close. "Listen here Joanne, Jessica is a doctor and makes good money, now you will accept her ring like the happy little girl you are, and live a nice rich life like me and your father."

"But I'm a pretty good lawyer I can make my own money. I already live on my own in a pretty nice apartment." Joanne said.

The grip on Joanne's collar got stronger. "I don't care if you were the queen of the world, you will marry this girl and try to at least live a normal life. You already embarrassed me enough by coming out, so you are going to do me this one favor and marry the doctor, and by giving me sweet little grandchildren!"

Joanne pulled away and fixed her shirt, she was luckily saved by the doorbell.

"I'll go get it." Her mother said.

With a smile her mother was gone, which left Joanne alone in her old room with a tear stained face.

Ten minutes later Joanne slowly walked down the stairs to see a blonde talking to her mom.

"There she is." Her mother said.

"Hey baby." Jessica said.

"Hey." Joanne said as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jessica held out her hand. "Ready to go?"

Joanne took her hand and nodded.

"I'll bring her back to her apartment tonight. And I'll do my best to try and keep her safe in the process." Jessica said with a cheesy laugh.

Joanne's mom laughed. "Joanne don't forget to call me tomorrow."

With that the door was shut behind them.

Once they were in the car and on there way, Jessica turned down the radio.

"So you've been giving your mom a hard time?" She asked.

Joanne gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Joanne, your mom tells me how you treat her, and I just want to let you know, if we ever get married there will be no way in hell you will get away with treating me like shit. Your mom is going to be my mother in-law so if I hear about you acting out again, don't be surprised if I step in."

Joanne looked towards her girlfriend. "Are you serious?"

"Don't make me have this talk with you again!" Jessica said as she reached down and turned up the radio.

Twenty minutes later they made it to the restaurant. It wasn't long before they were seated at a table and their food had been ordered.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jessica asked.

Joanne took a bite of her food and shrugged. "I'm not in a talkative mood tonight."

Jessica took another bite of food before she announced she was full and headed for the bathroom.

Joanne let out a sigh of relief once she left. She then rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands.

From a distance Maureen had watched almost the entire date. She honestly had to say she kind of felt sorry for Joanne. She looked so sad, and even though she was with someone she looked lonely. So Maureen decided she would change that.

Maureen took money from one of her customers then set off to make a drink. Once she was done she wondered over to Joanne.

"Hi!" Maureen said in a chipper voice.

Joanne peeked at the women through the cracks of her fingers. When she noticed the beauty she pulled her hands away and took in the full sight.

"Uh hi." Joanne said.

Maureen set down the drink. "Here you look like someone who could use a strong drink."

Joanne looked at the drink and looked back at Maureen. "I think I need more then one drink."

Maureen giggled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Maureen, I've been working behind the bar all night. And I must say, it made me kind of sad to see such a pretty girl frowning."

Joanne just blushed as she shook Maureen's soft hand. "I'm Joanne."

Maureen then looked up and noticed Jessica walking back towards the table. "Well it looks like your date is coming back, have a nice evening."

Before Joanne could say anything more Jessica sat down across from her.

"What's with the smile?" Jessica asked.

Joanne just shrugged and picked up her new drink.

During dessert Joanne would occasionally glace at the bar to see what Maureen was doing. There was one time when Maureen caught Joanne staring so she gave her a wink, which got Joanne through the rest of the date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AU MoJo fic...with the other boho's...even Benny! I decided to make him and Alison nice in this story... so until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maureen sat on the loft table kicking her feet back and forth, as she talked to Mimi and Roger.

"She just looked so sad..." Maureen explained with a mouth full of cereal.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Maureen you'll use any excuse to hit on someone."

Maureen shot him the finger. "I'm telling you this one was different, there was something about her."

Roger nodded as he stood up from the couch to grab himself a bowl of cereal. "Just like last week? You felt bad for the girl who spilt a drink on herself, so you bought her a new one, brought her home, had sex with her, and now where is she now?"

Maureen shrugged. 'I don't know...but who cares."

Before anything else was said, Collins, Angel and Mark walked in the loft.

"Hey bitches, what's going on?" Collins asked as him and Angel took a seat on an old worn chair.

Mimi smiled. "Maureen found a new one nightstand."

"You guys I'm telling you she is different!" Maureen whined.

"Just like last week's girl?" Mark asked. "Or how about the one before her?"

Angel nodded. "It's true Maureen you always say you feel different about someone, but it's always the same story."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about." Maureen sighed.

"Okay, well what was drink spillers name?" Roger asked.

Maureen scanned her mind, while filling her mouth with food to give her some time to think. "Um...Summer!"

Collins chuckled. "What was her last name?"

"Monday..." Maureen answered unsurely.

"Monday?" Mimi giggled.

"Okay, so I don't know...I just picked the day of the week I met her." Maureen smirked. "It's easier for me to remember what they look like."

Angel spit out a laugh. "Maureen you're worse then a guy!"

"Hey it's not my fault I'm so hot." Maureen said in defense.

"So when did you meet this poor girl?" Mark asked.

"Last night while I was working." Maureen answered.

"So what should we call this girl when you bring her home? Ms. Friday?" Roger asked.

"Screw you guys." Maureen said as she put her bowl in the sink. "You're all just jealous."

Angel looked around and smiled. "Uh honey, the last time I checked we all had someone...well everyone except Mark that is."

Mark shrugged. "I'm happy on my own."

"Good for you sweetie." Angel chirped as she kissed Collins on the cheek.

Just then Benny and Alison walked in the door.

"Hey Benny baby, what brings you here?" Collins asked.

"Thought I'd come hang with you guys for a while, and we also came to talk to Maureen." Benny answered.

Maureen jumped in front of them. "Talk away."

"My parents are throwing some dinner party tomorrow, and they need an extra waitress...so I thought I'd ask you first since you're always looking for extra money." Alison said.

Maureen sighed. "A waitress job...you know I'm kind of getting sick of serving people their food...I want to be served!"

"My parents said they'll pay you $80." Alison said.

"That's good money Mo, it's more then you make a night where you bartend." Collins said.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll do it... when is it?"

Alison smiled. "Thanks! And its tomorrow, Benny and I will come pick you up around six."

Maureen nodded as she flopped herself down on the couch.

"So why weren't we invited to this party?" Roger asked as he draped an arm around Mimi.

Benny took a seat across from him, while pulling Alison in his lap. "Not trying to sound rude...but it's a rich person party...not like the kind we have down at the Life Cafe. Its more like a business party, so people can meet new clients and stuff, you know the whole gross food, snobby people gathering."

Roger scrunched up his noise. "I see, yeah I'm glad we weren't invited."

"I hate, rich bitches!" Maureen said.

"Hey!" Alison said. "I'm not a bitch."

Maureen shrugged. "Well..."

"So what were you guys talking about before we came?" Benny asked before Maureen could express her rude comment.

"Ms. Friday." Mimi said with a smile and a glance towards the diva.

Benny sat back in his seat with a grin. "Ms. Friday?"

Benny was told about Maureen's new fling, then they planned a gathering at the Life Cafe for next Friday, and before they knew it, it was past midnight so they all called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, and sorry it took me long to update, i wasn't sure about this chapter, but now that it's written and posted, I have the rest of the story planned out, so my updates should be faster...if i have the time. ;D **

**I own nothing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Just like Alison said, her and Benny where at the loft at six to pick up Maureen, and they were now pulling into the parking lot of a fancy hotel.

"Wow." Maureen said as she got out of the car to gaze up at the building. "Why haven't I seen this place before?"

"Because you always hang out around the East Village." Alison answered. "You should have seen Benny's face when I took him here."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Benny asked.

Maureen just simply nodded.

"Well come on, we can't be late." Alison said as she looped Benny's arm and started walking to the entrance.

Maureen shook her head and followed the couple into the building. They walked around a bit until Alison spotted her parents.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Alison said as she greeted them with a hug and a kiss.

"Benny, Alison glad you made it." Mr. Grey said.

"You two know Maureen." Alison said as she moved aside so they could get a look at Maureen.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grey." Maureen said as she shook their hands.

"Maureen, thank you so much for helping us out tonight. "Mrs. Grey said. "But I'm not going to pay you until the job is done." She added with a friendly wink.

Maureen let out a giggle. "Not a problem, and I totally forgot this was for money."

"I bet you did." Mr. Grey said with a chuckle.

Maureen just smiled. "So where do I start?"

"We'll walk you there." Alison said. "I'll meet up with you two later." She added to her parents, before her and Benny led Maureen to a back room.

As they were walking Maureen watched, as the room started filling up with, more and more people. Suddenly something caught Maureen's eye, which made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Maureen?" Benny asked when he noticed she wasn't with them.

Maureen pulled the couple towards her. "That's her!"

"Who?" Benny asked.

"The girl I saw when I was working the other night." Maureen answered.

"Mrs. Friday?" Alison asked as she tried to follow Maureen's eyes.

"She has a name." Maureen said.

"What?" Benny asked.

Maureen started searching her brain for an answer. "Um Jamie…no, Jessica…no I know it starts with a J…Jo…um Jo…"

"Joanne?" Alison finished.

"YES! That's it." Maureen said.

Alison rolled her eyes. "Joanne, as in Joanne Jefferson?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know I only met her for like two minutes, I didn't get her life story."

Benny then looked up and saw the girl Maureen was talking about. "Oh, Joanne Jefferson."

"How do you guys know her last name?" Maureen asked stunned.

"It's Joanne Jefferson." Alison said. "Are you sure it was her you saw? I'm not trying to be rude but the place you work at isn't really first class."

"I beg your pardon?" Maureen said in a hurt tone.

Alison glanced towards her. "Sorry second class. But seriously Benny, can you picture Joanne eating at a place that's located near the East Village, called Elements?"

Benny shrugged. "You eat at The Life Café."

"But I'm different, this is Joanne Jefferson." Alison answered.

"Maybe she is different too." Maureen said. "And can you please not talk about the East Village like its some kind of, 'forbidden place', I live there, it's my home."

Alison straightened her dress and began to talk. "Sorry, and I don't know, I heard she was dating this rich doctor…and not to mention both her parents are very successful, rich lawyers. I just couldn't picture someone like her, eating at a place like that…not that it's a bad place! I personally like the food."

Maureen smiled at the last comment, but then frowned and asked, "She's dating a doctor?"

Alison nodded. "Yeah, I guess her parents set her up."

Maureen just sighed. "Well I better get to work."

Joanne had her arms looped with her girlfriends, as they made their way around the room to greet people. Joanne hated parties like this, they were boring, and all everyone really did was talk about business nonsense, and now that Joanne was starting to become a successful lawyer like her parents, she would never hear the end of lawyer talk.

"Joanne, come over here." Mrs. Jefferson called out. "I want you to meet someone."

Joanne sighed as she slowly made her way over to her parents.

"Joanne this is, Mr. and Mrs. Raymond." Mrs. Jefferson said. "They own this hotel."

Joanne smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, this is a very nice place."

Mrs. Jefferson smiled and leaned into her daughter. "They are looking for a lawyer to represent them." Mrs. Jefferson then leaned back into the conversation. "This is his her girlfriend Jessica, who did I mention is a doctor?"

"Nice to you meet you both." Mr. and Mrs. Raymond said.

As they all engaged in some business talk, wine was being served around the room. Maureen happened to walk into their conversation, not realizing Joanne was the one leading it, and interrupted.

"Wine?" Maureen asked, not caring that she was cutting someone off.

Joanne reached for a glass, but only stopped when she recognized the waitress. Maureen felt wine glasses being pulled off her tray, she looked up to see how many where left, and as she took a glance her eyes landed on Joanne's.

Maureen smirked. "Glass of wine? Or would you like two?"

Joanne grinned as she reached for the glass. "One will be fine, Thanks."

Maureen looked to Joanne's right and noticed Jessica her girlfriend; she then quickly looked towards Joanne, while bringing the empty tray down. "I'll make sure to bring you another one when you're done."

With that Maureen walked away to reload her tray.

"What was that?" Jessica whispered in Joanne's ear.

Joanne stared straight ahead, and watched as Maureen swayed her hips back and forth. "Nothing." She finally answered as she took a sip of wine.

After finishing up their conversation with the Raymond's, they went and took a seat at a table.

Joanne glimpsed at her upset girlfriend and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You." Jessica answered.

"Me?" Joanne asked surprised.

"I saw you getting all friendly with that waitress, not to mention you couldn't keep your eyes off of her as she walked away." Jessica said. "It's one thing to flirt with someone successful, but with a waitress? Now that is just low."

"So you're mad because I was flirting with a waitress?" Joanne asked.

"She probably didn't even go to college." Jessica said.

Joanne crossed her arms. "So would you rather I flirt with another doctor?"

"Lets not turn this into a fight, all I'm saying is, you shouldn't waste your time on someone like that, next thing you know, they'll be stalking you, and try to take your money." Jessica said.

"Maybe I shouldn't be wasting my time with you." Joanne muttered.

"What's that sweetie?" Jessica asked as she rubbed Joanne's arm.

Joanne pulled her arm away. "Nothing."

"Well all fighting and angriness aside, I have a little surprise for you." Jessica whispered in Joanne's ear. "And I want to share it with everyone in this room."

Joanne slowly turned around. "What is it?"

Jessica eyed Joanne's mom and nodded.

Mrs. Jefferson stood up with a bright smile, and walked over to a microphone. "Lady's and Gentlemen Jessica has something she wants to ask Joanne, and she wanted everyone to be apart of it."

Everyone stopped and watched as Jessica got down on one knee. Joanne started shaking as Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Joanne Jefferson will you marry me?" Jessica asked.

Maureen watched from across the room in disbelief, Benny walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe she felt different because, you knew you were never going to get her." Benny said.

Maureen just shook Benny's arm off of her and waited for answer.

"Well?" Jessica asked.

Joanne sat there shocked, she wanted to say no, but how could she while all these people were watching. Jessica then saw Joanne's head slightly nod so she took that as a yes.

"She said yes!" Jessica said.

Before Joanne knew what was going on, she felt a ring slide onto her finger, and then felt herself being thrown into hugs.

"I'm so happy for you kitten." Mr. Jefferson said.

Joanne just nodded. "Um, all this excitement really got to me, I think I'm going to go get some air."

"Want me to go with you?" Jessica asked.

"Um, no, I'll be fine." Joanne answered with a weak smile.

Joanne then turned around and headed out the door, as she heard her Mom and her new fiancé talk happily about the engagement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**I have a flash forward to the present in this chapter, it was kind of an experiment, if it confuses you, let me know. Cuz I sort of want to do that in some future chapters. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Joanne ran out of the building, not stopping until she reached the street. She stood there trying to catch her breath, as the thought of her being engaged to someone she didn't want to be with kept running through her mind.

As she stood there she felt something hard against her back, and someone lean down to her ear. "Don't move, and do as I say." The voice demanded in a low whisper.

Now realizing the thing against her back was a gun, and she didn't recognize the voice, she simply nodded her head, and let the strange man lead her to an excluded area just behind the building.

Once they were behind a dumpster where no one could see them, the man got more forceful and pushed her up against the wall.

"First you are going to give me all your money." The masked guy said.

"I don't have any on me, I left my purse inside." Joanne frightfully said.

The guy pushed her harder against the wall. "Well then give me your jewelry."

While Joanne was having the worst night of her life, a frustrated Maureen walked out back to have a smoke. As she lit up her cigarette she heard noises coming from around the corner.

"Hello?" Maureen called out, as she began walking forward.

The guy froze when he heard Maureen's voice. "Oh shit." He looked Joanne up and down and said. "Give me your ring!" He demanded, "Hurry up!"

Joanne finally got her engagement ring off and gave it to the guy.

"Hello?" Maureen called louder.

The guy stuffed the jewelry into his pocket, and then ran away down the street and out of sight. Just as the guy disappeared, Maureen appeared around the dumpster.

"Hello?" Maureen called out, then noticed Joanne was standing there shivering. "Oh hey I knew I heard someone out here."

When Maureen noticed the tears running down her face she put her cig out, and walked closer. "What's the matter, shouldn't you be happy you got engaged?"

Joanne relieved the guy didn't kill her, threw her arms around Maureen and hugged her tightly as she let tears stream down her face.

Maureen stiffened, slightly taken back by the sudden hug. "Okay…"

Joanne pulled away. "Thank you, if that guy didn't hear you coming, I would probably be dead right now."

"You're welcome…I guess." Maureen said not really sure what Joanne was talking about.

Before any more words could be exchanged, the back door to the building flew open, and out ran Jessica and Joanne's mom.

"Joanne?" Jessica shouted.

"Great." Joanne said as she rolled her eyes.

Maureen studied Joanne, wondering why she wasn't happy to see her new fiancé.

"I'm over here." Joanne said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Jessica and Joanne's mom came running, and turned the corner to see Maureen and Joanne standing in an awkward silence.

When Jessica noticed Joanne's tear stained face, she was quick to blame Maureen. "I knew there was something strange about you!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Maureen defended.

Jessica pushed her. "Then why is she crying?"

Maureen walked forward ready to fight, when she felt a hand on her chest. "Relax, she is telling the truth." Joanne said.

Jessica moved her gaze from Maureen to Joanne. "What do you mean?"

"She saved me." Joanne said.

"From what?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"This guy was robbing me, and if it wasn't for her, who knows what would have happened to me." Joanne explained.

Mrs. Jefferson quickly wrapped her daughter into a hug. "Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

Joanne nodded and let her mom sooth her. "Yeah, he took my ring."

Jessica now wrapped her arms around Joanne. "It's okay, we can get you another one. All that matters is that you're okay."

Joanne put on a fake smile and nodded. "Okay."

Even though Mrs. Jefferson and Jessica couldn't see the fake smile, and Maureen had only met Joanne twice, she could see right through the smile, but she for once kept quiet and began walking towards the building.

"Wait." Joanne called out.

Maureen stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"You saved my life, is there anything I can do for you?" Joanne asked.

"It was by accident…you don't owe me anything." Maureen said, even though she could think of plenty of things Joanne could do for her, most of them involving a bed.

"I insist." Joanne said.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "She's right, there must be something."

Mrs. Jefferson spoke up. "I know why don't you join us next weekend. There is a party at our country club. I bet experiencing the first class life will make you very happy."

Maureen was about to make a rude comment, but fought it back when she looked towards Joanne. The girl who seemed to have everything, but looked so sad and lonely. "Okay, I'll go."

"Good." Mrs. Jefferson said, as she began walking towards the building. "Next Friday, at seven, don't be late."

Jessica and Joanne walked past Maureen, earning a thank you touch from Joanne. Maureen stood out there for a moment, before taking a deep breath and heading back into the building.

"Where were you?" Alison asked.

"I needed a break." Maureen said.

Mrs. Grey then popped over. "Maureen, I was just talking to Mrs. Jefferson. I heard you were invited to their country club next Friday?"

Maureen nodded, and Alison laughed.

"Maureen?" Alison asked through laughter.

"Congratulations, not just anyone gets invited there." Mrs. Grey said. "We are all going to be there, so you can get a ride with us if you'd like?"

Maureen nodded. "Yes please."

Mrs. Grey smiled in return, and then walked away when she saw another friend of hers.

"I can't believe you got invited." Alison said. "What are you going to wear?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know, the same thing I wore to your wedding."

Alison made a blank expression. "Tight black pants, and a low cut t-shirt?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah."

"Uh no, you can't wear that to a country club, especially if you are trying to empress Joanne Jefferson. This definitely calls for a shopping trip with Mimi and Angel."

Maureen just sighed. "Okay."

**FLASH FORWARD 2007**

"MOM!" Lilly shouted towards Joanne. "I can't believe you never told me you almost died!"

Sarah hit her wife. "And I can't believe you never told me you were engaged!"

Joanne sighed. "I'm sorry, but that was a time in my life that I didn't really want to remember."

"Well I'm glad you're okay, and all I have to say is, I hate Jessica, I can't believe you were engaged to her. And how awesome is Maureen?" Lilly said. "You should have let Maureen fight her, when Jessica pushed her."

"Calm down Lilly." Sarah said. "However if I ever meet Jessica I'll kill her!"

"Relax, I am married to you aren't I?" Joanne asked

Sarah nodded. "That's true, now on with the story! I'm excited to see how bohemian Maureen handles your country club."

Joanne smiled and nodded as she let the memory fill her mind. "It was definitely a good night…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Back in 1992**

Maureen, Angel, Mimi and Alison all stood in front of the mirror as Maureen checked herself out.

She was wearing a long black skirt, and a black blouse.

"No." Maureen said as she shook her head. "I'm not wearing this."

Mimi and Angel sighed. "That's what you said about the last four outfits."

Maureen walked back in the dressing room as she began pulling off her clothes. "They are ugly, I can't do this, I only met this girl twice, I'm not going to change the way I dress just because of her. Besides, I don't want to miss out on the Life Café get together."

Angel sighed as leaned against the dressing room door. "Come on sugar, its just one night. You can wear the outfit, and then change as soon as you get home. Plus we always get together at the Life Café, I'm sure missing one isn't going to kill you."

"At least I'll have Benny and Alison." Maureen said with a little hope.

Alison frowned. "Um…I forgot to tell you, Benny and I aren't going."

Mimi and Angel frowned, getting ready for the scream Maureen was sure to let loose.

"What!" Maureen shouted.

"Calm down, you'll be with my mom and dad." Alison said.

Maureen quickly opened the door. "No I can't do this on my own. I was going because I had you two with me. Benny and Alison, my comfort! I'm not going."

Maureen retreated back into the dressing room, and slammed the door. "Why aren't you going?"

"Life Café party." Alison said a little frighten.

Maureen grimaced. "I hate you!"

"Oh come on chica." Mimi said. "It wont be that bad, you might even get lucky…"

Maureen huffed as she opened the door, wearing black dress pants, and a black blouse. "I'm not going to get lucky because Joanne is engaged, and if I do go this is what I'm wearing."

Angel smiled, happy they were at least making some progress, even though Maureen was in one of her mad moods. "That looks nice, just pull your hair back and you'll look fabulous."

"Pull my hair back?" Maureen asked stunned. "What's wrong with leaving it down?"

"Oh chica." Angel said, as she pulled Maureen's hair back to experiment. "Can you please make sure you pop a Midol before you leave?"

Maureen scowled. "Lets just pay for this shit, and get out of here. I want to get this night over with."

…

It was seven o'clock sharp when Joanne had arrived. She walked around with Jessica's hand firmly wrapped around hers, praying to god this night would fly by.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jessica asked. "You've been awfully quiet ever since we arrived." 

Joanne shrugged as she looked around. "I just don't really enjoy it here."

"Why not, it's a fancy place to eat, everyone is first class, and well dressed. What's not to love?" Jessica said rhetorically.

Joanne looked around at her surrounds, there were people wearing expensive jewelry, sipping on champagne and wine, little kids where sitting at tables eating as probably as they could, basically being forced to grow up.

"_What's not to love?"_ Joanne asked herself, "_The fact that it is lacking, fun, entertainment, and real people. This place is a prison." _

She then glanced towards her Mom and Dad, who blended in so well with the others. Pretending to be friends with everyone but would later bad talk them on the car ride home. They where like the rest of the country clubbers, fake. She then quickly glanced towards Jessica, her fiancée. Jessica hated anyone below there class. Joanne definitely didn't love her; she lacked fun, entertainment, always making Joanne be proper, always trying to impress her mother. Joanne was at her prison and Jessica was her own personal guard.

As Joanne took her seat, she looked up and noticed Maureen enter the room. She couldn't help but smile, she stood out from everyone else, she had such beauty, and her eyes had a sparkle in them.

"Finally enjoying yourself?" Jessica asked, as she placed a hand on Joanne's thigh.

The hand on her thigh jolted Joanne out of her thoughts; she looked down and removed the trespassing hand. "I am now."

"Good." Jessica whispered in Joanne's ear. "Now maybe you can stop being so rude to your mother."

Joanne's smile slid off her face at Jessica's words. She decided to ignore her, and politely stood up when Mr. and Mrs. Grey and Maureen walked to the table.

"Glad you could make it." Mrs. Jefferson said, as she gave the Grey's each a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for having us." Mrs. Grey said, as she pulled Maureen along her side. "You all remember Maureen?"

Jessica put on a fake smile. "How could we forget?"

"She's a hero." Mr. Jefferson said. "A hero of my daughters is a friend of ours."

Maureen smiled. "Maybe I should save people more often if it gets me a free meal, and a nice place to dine."

Everyone shared a good laugh, as they all took their seats.

The food was being served just as Jessica started to pick at Maureen.

"So Miss…" Jessica began and stopped to wait for Maureen to finish.

"Johnson." Maureen said. "But you can just call me Maureen."

"Okay Maureen, what do you do for a living?" Jessica asked.

"I'm an actress." Maureen smiled brightly. "And I do protest every now and then."

"Have you've been in any good shows?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Maureen took a sip of her wine. "Mostly off Broadway stuff."

For a moment Maureen and Joanne locked eyes with each other. They would have held the gaze longer, but Jessica pulled them out of their fun.

"Just Off Broadway?" She asked with a snooty tone.

Mrs. Grey could sense Maureen's anger build up so she chimed in. "They are pretty good shows, we go all the time. Some of them should really be considered for Broadway."

"I'd like to see one sometime." Joanne said.

Jessica huffed a little, just enough to show Joanne she was irritated.

Joanne smiled to herself; kind of happy she was getting to Jessica. "Are you in any up and coming ones?"

Maureen smirked brightly. "Next month, I'll be sure to let you know."

"You guys should also check out some of her protest." Mr. Grey said. "One time she got a whole lot to moo with her!"

Mrs. Grey started giggling. "You still talking about that Henry?"

Mr. Grey nodded. "It was the entire lot!"

"I have a question." Mrs. Jefferson said. "How do you know Maureen? I'm not trying to sound rude, but you are all so different."

Mrs. Grey smiled. "Alison's husband used to live with Maureen in the East Village. Maureen is always looking for some extra cash, so we hire her for events, and now we can't get ride her…and the friends she comes with."

"There are more of you?" Jessica said.

Maureen nodded proudly. "Five more."

"They are a crazy bunch of people, but they are like Alison's second family, so we treat them like ours." Mrs. Grey said with a satisfied smile.

Maureen couldn't contain the smile that spread across her lips. After a while the conversation went from Maureen and the boho's, back to boring business stuff.

Just as dinner was finishing, Jessica's pager went off. "Oh shoot, I have to take this."

Mrs. Jefferson smiled. "She's a doctor."

Maureen nodded. "Good for her."

While everyone was talking about stuff Maureen didn't know about, her eyes shifted to Joanne who was innocently sipping her wine. Since Jessica was gone, the seat next to Joanne was empty, so Maureen took this as an opportunity and sat in the chair next to the lawyer.

"Hi." Maureen said in a chipper voice, and a contagious smile.

Joanne set her glass on the table, and returned the smile. "Hi. So are you enjoying yourself?"

Maureen shrugged. "Its alright, not what I thought it was going to be like that's for sure. I mean I used to always dream of having a life like this. I guess it just not for me."

Joanne nodded. "It's not that great trust me. I mean sure the big house, and the nice cars are fun. But the people are so boring, and its just so prison like."

"What do you mean prison like?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shrugged. "Everything has to be prim and proper, you can't go out of the house with out wearing a nice out fit, you have to come to country clubs and sip on wine and champagne."

Maureen giggled. "You are what we call the snooty rich people. Take Mr. and Mrs. Grey for example. They are rich, live in a nice house, have nice cars, but are far from snobby. They don't care if everything is prim and proper, or how successful they are, they are basically a family full of love, the money part is like a bonus for them. Where as your family "snobby family" thinks money and success is everything, and who also think they are better then everyone else."

"It's simple really, some people marry for love, while others marry for money, and some people burry themselves in their work because they think success is happiness." Maureen began. "But the truth is you don't need money, or success to be happy, you just need love, someone who shares your life with you. Money can't hold you when you are crying, but having a strong pair of arms wrapped around you while you cry, is better then anything money can buy you."

"You sound like you found happiness before?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shook her head. "Nope never…I just have six friends who all have it."

Joanne stared on in amazement; amazed she just received a life lesson in two minutes. Something she had been waiting to learn all her twenty-three years of life. Before any more words were exchanged Jessica walked back to the table.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Joanne, but the hospital needs me." Jessica said as she grabbed her coat, and gave Joanne a quick peck on the lips.

"Nice to meet you, Marry." Jessica said, then she said bye to the rest of the table, and left.

"Its' Maureen, but whatever." Maureen mumbled.

"Is she one of the snooty ones?" Joanne asked with a smirk.

Maureen nodded. "Queen of all snooty people."

Maureen then got an idea. "Have you ever been to a real party before?"

Joanne shrugged. "What do you mean by real party?"

Maureen grinned. "I'll take that as a no. Come to The Life Café with me tonight, there is a big get together. It is totally different then this, people actually talk about interesting stuff, and you get to make fun of drunk people!"

Joanne smiled. "That does sound fun."

"Trust me it is." Maureen said. "I may even get drunk so you can make fun of me."

"Okay." Joanne said. "What do I say to my mother?"

Maureen stood up and rolled her eyes. "You're twenty-three you don't have to say anything."

Joanne stood up. "Um mother, I'm heading home if that's alright with you?"

"Alone?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yes, I'll be okay."

Mrs. Jefferson was hesitant for a moment, but she gave in. "Okay, call me tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Grey is was a pleasure dinning with you." Joanne said.

"Goodbye dear." Mrs. Grey said.

Maureen said bye to Mrs. And Mr. Jefferson, then made her way around the table to Mr. and Mrs. Grey. "Thanks for everything…I'm going to take the subway home."

"Okay sweetie, be careful." Mrs. Grey said.

Joanne and Maureen quickly made their way out of the building, and then Maureen looped their arms. "Come on lets go have some fun!"

Joanne smiled at the contact, and let herself be led down the street by Maureen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joanne nervously glanced towards the brunette on her arm, trying to scan her mind for anything to say. The entire subway ride had been mostly silent, and now they were walking down the sidewalk arm in arm, listening to the cars, as they slowly drove by.

"So you're a lawyer?" Maureen finally asked, breaking into Joanne's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." Joanne answered. "For about three years now. My parents got me into it."

"That's fun." Maureen said. "How did you meet what's her face?"

Joanne gave Maureen a puzzled look, until realization finally hit her. "Oh Jessica, my mom set me up with her."

Maureen let out a small giggle.

"What?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shrugged, but kept a smile on her face. "Nothing."

Joanne stopped, causing Maureen to come to a stop with her, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Seriously."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I just think it's funny how you met Jessica. Does your mom run you life?"

Joanne scrunched up her nose. "I honestly didn't think my relationship with Jessica would go this far."

Maureen nodded. "Do you love her?"

"Pardon me?" Joanne asked.

Maureen grinned. "Do you love her? You know love the act of giving your heart to someone."

Joanne's small smile slipped from her lips, and turned into a frown. "What kind of a question is that? I'm engaged to her…"

"Okay whoa. It was just a question, it wasn't meant to get you all fired up." Maureen said hands raised in defense, as she slowly backed away, with a playful look in her eye.

"It's a personal question…and I choose not to answer it." Joanne stated her head slightly turned, looking towards the amused diva through the corner of her eye. "Where is this Café? Shouldn't we get there before it closes?" Joanne finally asked.

Maureen let out a small laugh, looping her arm with Joanne's. "It's only nine, the party probably hasn't even started yet."

The two began walking down the sidewalk again, this time talking about non-offensive things, such as, movies, music, and food.

As they were talking about their favorite restaurants, Joanne noticed the part of town they were entering was much different then what she was used to. It seemed dingy, and there were a lot more homeless people roaming around, causing her to be a little frightened. She glimpsed towards Maureen who was still talking, showing no fear what so ever. After sensing Maureen was familiar with this place, Joanne calmed down a bit, feeling comforted by the fact that she was with Maureen.

The feeling of ease however vanished when she heard a noise come from the alley, which in the end caused her to grab hold of Maureen's hand.

Maureen was cut off mid sentence when she felt, a shaky hand interlace with hers. "Are you okay?"

Joanne looked down towards the intertwined hands, totally unaware she made such a move. She reacted quickly and pulled their hands apart. "Uh yeah sorry."

"Have you ever been around here before?"

Joanne blushed a little, feeling a little embarrassed and snobby about only staying in the nice places of New York, especially since Maureen just recently spilled her feelings about how she disliked snobby people.

"Never." Joanne finally mustered.

Instead of speaking her mind like Joanne thought she was going to do, Maureen simply smiled and twirled around. "Welcome to the East Village."

"You don't have to be afraid, everyone knows and loves me around here." Maureen explained with a cute twinkle in her eye. "But if you are feeling a bit uneasy you can hold my hand."

Joanne watched as Maureen stuck her hand out, she didn't want to take it and show that she was vulnerable, but just being close to Maureen sent something through her body, and she longed to hold that small protective hand. So Joanne reached out and took hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Maureen smiled and pulled them on their way. "Don't worry we're almost there."

True to her word about five minutes later they came to a stop in front of a small building. They weren't even inside, and Joanne could already hear the music, and laughter coming from within.

Maureen reached out pulling open the door, letting Joanne walk in first. Almost half the people stopped what they were doing when the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Oh shit!" Collins shouted from his seat. "Mo what is your ass doing here?"

Maureen looked up just in time to be forced into a bear hug. "Hey Collins you already drunk?"

Collins let her loose. "You know it! What happened Benny and Alison said you were a no show tonight."

Maureen smiled brightly. "Well I…"

Maureen was about to finish her sentence, until Collins noticed Joanne standing next to her. "What do we have here?"

"Hi I'm Joanne."

Collins took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Nice to you meet you Joanne, are you Ms. Johnson's date for this evening?"

Joanne eyed Maureen for a brief second, giving her a cunning smile before turning her attention back to Collins. "I guess you can say that, I was also told this was where the real party was."

Collins laughed, and turned his focus back towards Maureen. "Oh I like this one!" He then grabbed Joanne's hand and proceeded to lead her to a table full of people. "Come on you have to meet the rest of the gang."

Joanne's body sparked with excitement, as she followed Collins towards a loud table, she was surprised when she didn't feel any nervousness at all.

"Everyone," Collins began, Joanne looked on, amazed how everyone quickly focused his or her attention towards the tall man. "We have been honored with the presence of Maureen Johnson, and her lovely date of the evening Joanne."

Maureen proudly walked beside Collins, smiling from ear to ear, as everyone applauded the fact that Maureen was there and ready to party.

"Now that everyone is introduced, lets start drinking again." Roger shouted.

"And make a toast?" Mark questioned as he raised a wine glass, while skillfully holding his camera in the other hand. "To our new friend."

Everyone cheered and drained their drinks. After the toast was made, everyone pretty much went back to what there were doing, while Maureen walked Joanne around to introduce her to her closes friends.

"I think you already know Benny and Alison." Maureen said while pointing to the snuggling couple.

Joanne nodded.

They then walked over to Roger and Mimi; Mimi was sitting on Roger's lap whispering in his ear, making the rocker smile sheepishly. "This is Mimi and Roger."

Mimi looked up smiling brightly. "Hello!"

"Hey!" Roger shouted drunkenly. "Nice to finally meet you Ms. Friday!"

"Roger!" Mimi shouted while hitting him.

"OW! MIMI THAT HURT!"

"Ms. Friday?" Joanne asked.

Maureen quickly pulled Joanne away, looking over her shoulder to throw a fierce look at Roger, and catching Mimi mouthing the words 'sorry'.

"Come meet Angel you'll love her, everyone dose." Maureen said trying to change the subject.

Angel was quickly up on her feet, pulling Joanne into a friendly hug. "Nice to meet you honey."

"Same with you." Joanne said. "This is a fun place."

Angel smiled. "We all love it."

"Angel baby!" Collins called out while draping an arm around her. "Did you meet Joanne?"

Angel kissed her lover on the cheek. "Yes I did, and I think you need to meet a bottle of water, because you a wasted."

"I can't sober up now, Maureen isn't even drunk yet, and we have to get the new girl drunk."

"I'll go start drinking right now!" Maureen reassured him, and then turned to Joanne. "You want to accompany me to the bar?"

Joanne smiled and nodded, letting herself be lead away, leaving a grinning Angel and a drunken Collins behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Maureen and Joanne got their drinks, they headed back to the table of boho's and sat next to each other.

Once seated Joanne grabbed her beer and drank it as if she hadn't seen or had a drink in the past year.

"Wow, thirsty?" Mimi commented as she watched the lawyer drain the last few drops of the liquid.

Joanne set her empty bottle down and smiled. "I can't remember the last time I had a beer. I forgot how good they taste."

Roger gave her a friendly smile before sliding a full bottle down the table. "Have another!"

Joanne gratefully accepted. She popped the cap off held it in the air, as a way of thanking Roger then this time took a small swig deciding to savor this one for a while.

"So how was the dinner party?" Alison asked.

Maureen shrugged. "It was alright."

"It was boring." Joanne chimed in. "You two are lucky you didn't go."

Benny smiled. "Amen to that."

"It wasn't all that boring, I did get to talk to you." Maureen said with a smirk.

Joanne couldn't help but smile. "That part is true, and I bet tonight won't be boring either."

Before Maureen could make a comment Collins came stumbling over to the table with a tray of shots. "Drinking contest!"

"Oh yeah." Mimi said as she bounced off of Roger's lap being the first one to take a shot.

"I believe we still haven't declared a winner between Maureen and Roger." Angel said.

Maureen and Roger eyed each other, while Mark popped his head in-between them. "You two game?"

Roger nodded as he stood up. "I'm game, you're going down Johnson."

Maureen smirked. "We'll see about that."

Roger and Maureen sat across from each other, while rows of shots were being set up in front of them, by the lovely Mimi, and Angel.

"Wait!" Collins shouted before things got started. "Everyone has to take at least two shots before the game starts."

"Sounds fun." Joanne said while Collins handed her two shots.

Collins smiled ear to ear towards Joanne. "Are you sure you're not already a bohemian."

Joanne shrugged as she took the two shots like a pro, hearing everyone cheer around her. Also sensing a pair of brown eyes watching her, she glanced to her right, to see Maureen grinning towards her.

"What?" Joanne asked.

"For someone who says they have never been to a real party before, you sure know how to party." Maureen stated.

Joanne laughed a little. "I know how to have fun. Now go in there and kick your friend's ass in this drinking contest."

Maureen nodded. "I will indeed kick his ass! Now let's get this game going!"

Everyone cheered as one by one, the shots in front of Roger and Maureen disappeared.

Mimi was giving Roger a massage while whispering words of encouragement in his ear. Joanne was doing the same thing on Maureen's side, minus the massage. Collins was the judge…a very bad one since every now and then he would start making out with Angel. Benny and Alison both joined either side, each starting their own cheering section, and taking bets on who would pass out first.

Mark stood at the end of the table filming the game while narrating. "Zoom in on the two overly drunk humans, as they each take another shot. Whatever Mimi is whispering in Roger's ear seems to be working as he drains the shot glasses smoothly. Maureen is also taking the shots smoothly, but her glossed over eyes show no chances of winning what so ever."

"Shut up Cohen…" Maureen slurred as she took another shot.

After that last shot Maureen sort of swayed to her left almost falling off of her chair, thankfully Joanne was there to hold her up, and she whispered a few good words to her, which in the end had Maureen drinking another glass full of liquid.

As Roger reached for his next shot he sort of swayed a little, and then brought it to his lips, before throwing it down and running to the bathroom.

"ROGER NO!" Mimi shouted as she chased after him.

"We have a winner!" Angel sang out jumping up from her chair.

Maureen just sat there not really knowing why everyone was cheering.

"Maureen you won!" Joanne said.

"What?" Maureen asked. "What did I win?"

"The drinking contest!" Angel answered. "Sweetie you beat Roger."

"I won?" Maureen asked again. "I WON!" she said again this time with excitement as she registered what was going on.

"That's my best friend!" Collins shouted. "Everyone has to do shots for Maureen!"

Everyone cheered as Benny and Alison passed out free shots, celebrating Maureen's victory.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." Joanne said.

Maureen smiled as she tried to stand up. "It was all part of my game."

"Need a little help?" Joanne asked as Maureen fell back down in her chair.

Maureen nodded. "Please."

Joanne stood up and helped an intoxicated Maureen stand to her feet. "I have to pee."

Joanne giggled at her slurred words. "Okay I'll take you."

Maureen swung her arms around Joanne's neck for support, while Joanne wrapped her arms around the diva's waist. Before they could walk anywhere Mark came up with his camera.

"How does it feel to win?" Mark asked.

"The best! I knew I was going to win from the time we started!" Maureen said with triumph. "I'm a winner that's what I do! Now if you'll excuse me, me and this lovely lady…my prize are going to go to the bathroom."

Mark laughed at Maureen and her drunken self, as Joanne guided her to the bathroom.

"So I'm your prize now?" Joanne asked with a playful tone.

"If you want to be." Maureen said as she cheered along with random people that passed by her.

"What do I have to do?" Joanne asked as she held open the door for Maureen to walk through.

"Well…" Maureen began as she stumbled for a bathroom stall. "After I pee I'll tell you." She winked then shut the door.

Joanne laughed at her new friend, thanking god that she decided to come out with Maureen and meet her friends.

While Joanne was fixing herself in the mirror Maureen's stall opened up and she staggered to the sink to wash her hands.

"Whew…" Maureen said as she dried her hands. "I'm really drunk."

"Well you did have over ten shots." Joanne said. "It's going to be a rough morning."

"It's worth it." Maureen said while turning to face the lawyer. "Now back to you being my prize."

Joanne raised an eye brow as Maureen wrapped her arms around her neck; resting her forehead on Joanne's. "You have too…" Maureen started but paused to think of something.

Joanne sighed in happiness at how close Maureen was, wanting to make a move totally forgetting about Jessica. When Maureen didn't answer right away Joanne spoke. "You still with me?"

"Huh?" Maureen asked opening her eyes and keeping her gaze on Joanne. "Oh man I think I need to lie down."

Maureen began to sink to the ground but Joanne stopped her before she could touch the dirty bathroom floor. "No not in here, why don't we go find a place for you?"

Maureen pulled Joanne into a hug and rested her head on Joanne's shoulder. "I think I found a place."

"My shoulder?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded.

Joanne let out a giggle. "I don't think that's going to work."

"Sure it will." Maureen said in a sleepy tone.

"Maureen don't fall asleep we need to get you to a bed." Joanne said while she held up Maureen, who was slowly falling asleep.

Just then Mimi and Alison walked in the bathroom.

"Oh hey you guys, congratulations on winning, Roger will not be happy in the morning." Mimi said.

Maureen mumbled something, and Joanne looked towards Mimi. "I think she said thank you. I also think she needs a bed."

Alison walked over to Maureen and studied her. "Yeah she is pretty much gone."

Mimi giggled as she tucked a stay hair behind Maureen's ear. "I think Roger needs a bed too. So lets get these two back home and tucked in."

At that moment Angel burst through the door. "You guys Collins just passed out I think its time to leave now."

"Everyone is just dropping like flies huh." Joanne said as she heard a faint snore coming from Maureen.

"This always happens. Once one of them passes out, the other one does. Its like they have some sort of best friend telepathic thing going on." Angel said. "Benny is somehow carrying Collins home, so I'm going to go catch up with him. Also Mimi you might want to go out and check up on Roger before he picks a fight with the bartender who cut him off. Then I don't know how we're going to get Maureen home."

In a swift motion Joanne maneuvered Maureen and was now carrying her bridal style.

Alison nodded with a satisfied look on her face. "That always works."

"Okay I have to go catch up with Benny and Collins!" Angel said as she bounced out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. "I'll send Benny back to the loft to come get you Alison." She added before the door closed.

"Okay follow me." Mimi said to Joanne. "Maureen lives just about my place, so we'll all go together."

Joanne nodded and followed the dancer out of the bathroom with Alison behind them.

Once at the loft building Mark helped Mimi drag Roger into her place, while Alison and Joanne climbed the stairs to the loft above them.

"I think she sleeps on the couch." Alison said. "But since Roger is spending the night at Mimi's we can probably put her in his bed."

Joanne simply nodded as she followed Alison to a bedroom. Joanne gently eased Maureen down on the bed, and readjusted her. Joanne smiled down at the sleeping brunette and couldn't help but smile at her peaceful state.

"_She's beautiful."_ Joanne thought to herself.

Alison watched Joanne and couldn't help but smile with her.

After a few moments Alison broke the silence. "Benny and I can give you a lift home if you want."

Joanne looked up, a little startled by the sudden voice. "Thank you."

They both quietly left the room and shut the door, just in time to see Mark and Benny enter the loft.

"She sleeping?" Mark asked.

Joanne nodded.

"I'm off to bed too." Mark said. "You're more then welcome to spend the night."

"Benny is going to drive her home." Alison said.

"Let's get going." Benny said.

After saying goodbye to Mark, the three left for the car, and headed in the direction of Joanne's house.

"This is my stop." Joanne said as Benny came to a halt. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem…and I'm sure we will be seeing more of you in the future." Benny said with a smile. "You were a big hit tonight."

Joanne smiled brightly before thanking them once again, and then turned to walk to her apartment. Not once letting the smile fade as she thought about her night, and Maureen. Once she lay down, she was able to fall asleep with a certain diva on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joanne woke up the next morning to the sound of pounding on her door.

"What the hell." She mumbled to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and over to the door.

When she reached the door she rolled her eyes at who it was, after opening the door a frantic Jessica walked by her.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked as she shut the apartment door.

"Where were you last night?" Jessica asked. "You told your mom you were going home, but when I came to check up on you, you weren't home!"

"Relax I went out." Joanne said as she headed for the kitchen.

Jessica followed her hot on her heels. "What do you mean you went out?"

"Maureen asked me to go hang out with her for a little while so I did." Joanne answered.

"Who the hell is Maureen?" Jessica asked.

Joanne rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "The girl at that dinner party last night…"

"Ew that waitress?" Jessica asked applaud.

"She is not ew." Joanne argued. "She is fun."

"Did you cheat on me with her?"

"What do you mean did I cheat on you?" Joanne asked. "Of course not she is a knew friend." Joanne explained although at this point she kind of wished she did cheat on her with Maureen.

Jessica ran out of the kitchen at sat on the couch. "I don't like her."

"You hardly even know her." Joanne said.

"I don't care. Where did you go anyways?"

"Some place called the Life Café…we should go there sometime. The people there are great." Joanne started to explain but was cut off.

"Sounds dirty…" Jessica said. "Oh and by the way your mom wants you to call her. She is pretty upset with you."

"Why I'm twenty-three years old."

"Maybe you should start acting like it then." Jessica said as she stood up from the couch to reach in her pocket. "I have to go to the hospital for a couple hours, when I get back we will go out for dinner."

As she walked by the kitchen table she placed a small box on it, and then headed for the door. "I got you something, since your other one got stolen."

Before Joanne could open the small box Jessica was out the door. Joanne slowly walked over to the present and opened it up. She rolled her eyes when she saw a new engagement ring sitting in there.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Joanne asked herself.

Just as Joanne jumped out of the shower she heard a knock at her door. She sighed hoping to god that it wasn't Jessica again. When she peered through the peep hole she saw Alison standing outside her door.

"Alison?" Joanne asked as she pulled the door open.

Alison smiled weakly. "I know this seems a little stalkerish but I've be told to come here and invite you."

"Invite me where?" Joanne asked with curiosity.

"To a get together at the loft." Alison answered. "It's tomorrow night and everyone really wants you to come."

Joanne sat and scanned her brain to try and see if she hand anything she had to do, when she couldn't think of anything she smiled and nodded. "Yeah okay sounds fun."

"Okay cool." Alison said. "Be ready for six tomorrow Benny and I will come get you."

It was five to six as Joanne ran around her apartment getting ready, she wanted to look good for her new friends, and even though she was involved with someone else, she wanted to look good for Maureen.

Joanne stood in the hallway fixing her hair in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and pulled it open expecting to find Alison standing there, but was surprised to see Maureen.

"Hey." Maureen said with a smile. "You ready?"

Joanne couldn't help but smile back at her. "Yeah…so you're my escort to the car?"

Maureen nodded. "Looks like it."

Joanne walked out of her apartment locking the door behind her, when she turned around Maureen held out her arm so Joanne could loop it.

As they began walking Maureen glanced towards her with a sparkle in her eye. "So I heard you carried me home the other night?"

Joanne laughed. "I sure did…and don't you ever eat you are light as a feather."

Maureen blushed a little. "I'll take that as a complement."

The two talked a little more about the other night until they finally made it the car where Benny and Alison were waiting.

"Everyone ready?" Benny asked after Maureen and Joanne climbed in the back seat of his Rang Rover.

"Ready." Maureen said, quickly glancing over towards Joanne to give her a smile.

When they arrived at the loft Collins was the first one to greet everyone with hugs.

"Joanne." Collins said while wrapping her in a hug. "I was pretty wasted the night I met you, and I'm sorry to tell you that I have very little memory of it. BUT all the other boho's seem to like you, and from what I remember I did to, so welcome to our small little family."

Joanne smiled with happiness as she was welcomed into the group with open arms. "Thank you."

Everyone gathered around the ratty chairs and had a good time getting to know Joanne; she fit in perfectly among the group, and noticed she was feeling more and more attracted to Maureen.

"Well kids." Roger said as he stood up. "I am going to go have a smoke break, anyone want to join me?"

Maureen sprang up and took a cig from Roger. "I do."

"You smoke?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah you want one?"

Joanne shook her head. "No thank and either should you."

"Why not?" Maureen asked.

"They pretty much kill you." Joanne answered.

Maureen wiped a fake tear from her cheek. "Aw you care about me?"

"Do what you want." Joanne said.

Maureen pouted. "I thought you cared about me?"

Joanne smiled at the little game Maureen was playing so she slowly stood up from the ground. "I'll show you how much I care."

With out any warning Joanne sprang for Maureen, but Maureen was too quick and ran into the kitchen.

"To slow!" Maureen said with a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"This could get interesting." Mark said while he pulled out his camera and began filming them.

As Maureen was celebrating her escape Joanne surprised her captured her from behind, wrapped one hand around her waist, while the other tried to grab the cigarette.

"Ooo a girl fight." Roger said with a smirk as he light up his cig inside the loft.

"Joanne." Maureen giggled. "That tickles."

"Ooo tickle fight." Angel said while eyeing Collins.

"Don't even think about it Ang." Collins warned.

"Okay, okay." Maureen said letting the cig fall from her mouth. "You win."

Joanne smiled with triumph while she still held Maureen close to her. "Thank you."

Maureen turned around in Joanne's arms with a smirk. "You know I'm just going to smoke after you leave right?"

"Well maybe I won't leave." Joanne replied.

Maureen raised her eye brow in delight. "Oh really?"

"Well," Alison said with a yawn. "It's a Sunday night and Benny and I have to work tomorrow. So I'm calling it a night."

Joanne released Maureen at the sound of work and frowned. "I have to work tomorrow too…"

"I have to work tonight…" Mimi replied. "Oh well its money!"

Roger laughed at all the worker. "Sucks to be you." Then retread out to the fire escape so he could finish his cig, with Mimi right behind him.

"Oh Joanne Life Café get together this Friday you have to be there." Collins said.

Joanne nodded. "I will be!"

"Okay let's go." Benny said as he swung the door open.

Before Joanne left she pulled Maureen aside. "So when are you and I going to hang out?"

"Friday?" Maureen answered confused.

Joanne smirked. "Alone."

"I thought you were engaged to that snobby bitch?" Maureen asked.

"It doesn't mean I can't hang out with other girls." Joanne replied. "I enjoy your company I think we would have a fun time."

Maureen smiled brightly. "Wednesday sound good?"

Joanne thought about then nodded. "Sounds perfect I get off of work at six, meet me at my place around six thirty?"

"I'll be there." Maureen answered.

"Good." Joanne said as she turned around to catch up with Benny and Alison.

Maureen shut the door and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Someone is happy." Angel pointed out.

"One hundred and ten percent happy." Maureen stated with a huge grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if there were tons of spelling errors...i just really wanted to update this, and i was in such a hurry. I know its no excuse but whatever...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Wednesday night and Joanne was sitting on her couch waiting anxiously for Maureen to arrive so they could spend some time together. At about six thirty five there was a knock on her door, so she sprang up to answer it.

She pulled it open just as her phone began to ring. Giving Maureen a sigh she motioned for her to come inside.

"Sorry I have to get that then we can leave." Joanne said as she ran for the phone.

Maureen simply nodded as she watched Joanne talk to whoever it was on the phone.

"I'm going out." Joanne said in a harsh tone. "You're at work I don't want to sit home alone all night. I'll talk to you later…bye."

Joanne angrily slammed the phone down then grabbed her coat and joined Maureen. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay…is everything alright?" Maureen asked as she sensed a mood change.

Joanne nodded and plastered a smile on her face. "Everything is fine."

"I'm good at detecting lies you know." Maureen said in a playful tone.

Joanne smirked a little. "It's nothing that I won't get over."

"As long as you're sure." Maureen said.

"So where do you want to go?" Joanne asked as a way to change the subject.

"Did you eat yet?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shook her head. "No…and I think I know where I want to go."

"Okay." Maureen said with a smile. "Lead the way."

"With you by my side." Joanne said as she looped Maureen's arm.

They walked around for a bit laughing and talking, until Joanne came to a stop in front of a small restaurant. Maureen looked up and read the name.

"Elements…this is where I work." Maureen said confused.

"And where we first met." Joanne added.

Maureen giggled. "You're one of those cheesy girls aren't you?"

"A little…now come on you guys have good food here." Joanne said as she walked in the restaurant before Maureen.

As they ate they got to know each other much better and by the time they were done it was eight o'clock. They both spilt the bill then headed outside side.

"It's eight o'clock do you work tomorrow?" Maureen asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah but I don't want to go home just yet."

"Want to walk to the park?" Maureen suggested.

"That sounds nice." Joanne said. "Lead the way."

Maureen smirked and looped her arms "With you by my side."

Joanne grinned at the saying and at Maureen and gratefully let Maureen take her to the park.

There wasn't a silent moment between the two as they arrived and found a near by bench.

"Okay…" Joanne said as she took a seat on a bench and pulled Maureen down next to her. "If you had a daughter what would you name her?"

Maureen pondered the question for a second before her face lit up and she turned her attention back to Joanne. "Lillian…but I would call her Lilly for short."

"Lillian?" Joanne asked as if it were a forbidden name. "It's like a flower."

Maureen shrugged. "So it's a pretty name."

"Whatever you say." Joanne said jokingly.

"Well what would you name your daughter?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know Rose." Joanne suggested.

Maureen giggled. "Are you making fun of me Ms. Jefferson?"

"Maybe…"

Maureen pouted. "Well it hurts my feelings."

Joanne laughed. "I didn't know your feeling could get hurt."

"Well they can…and I think you need to make it up to me." Maureen said with a sly smile.

"Is that right?" Joanne asked amused at Maureen's little game. "How do you want me to do that?"

Maureen leaned against the bench and looked up toward the sky. "I'll let you know when the time comes."

Joanne glanced next to her and watched Maureen for a second, she then noticed Maureen shiver as a gust of wind blew past them. "Want my coat?"

Maureen turned her head slightly and shook her head. "No thanks." She replied but then a smile hit her face. "I hear body heat works much better."

Joanne took that as a hint and moved closer to Maureen. She then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and let Maureen rest her head on her shoulder.

"We're friends now right Joanne?"

Joanne nodded. "I would like to think so."

"Well then as a friend you can tell me if you're happy or not." Maureen said.

"I am happy."

"With Jessica?"

Joanne sighed. "I'm happy."

"_Right now being here with you." Joanne said in her mind._

"Okay." Maureen said not really buying Joanne's answer.

"It's kind of getting late want to head back now?" Joanne asked as she detached herself from Maureen and stood up.

Maureen nodded and stood up with her. "Sure."

They arrived at Joanne apartment a little after ten, Joanne reluctantly opened the door noting wanting her time with Maureen to end.

"I had fun tonight." Joanne said.

"Me too." Maureen replied. "You're still coming to The Life on Friday right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Joanne said.

Maureen smiled. "Good…oh one more thing before I go. Remember when you were making fun of me back in the park?"

Joanne smirked. "Of course."

"I thought of how you can make it up me." Maureen said crafty.

"How?"

Maureen leaned in so she was only inches away from Joanne. "Good night kiss."

Joanne was hesitant at first, but as soon as she controlled her racing heart she leaned in and placed a small kiss on Maureen's lips.

They pulled away a moment later both with smiles on their faces.

"See you Friday." Maureen said with a wink before skipping away.

Joanne could only wave as she walked into her apartment closing the door behind her. Joanne leaned against the door and traced her fingers around her lips, sighing in happiness at her night and how it was concluded.

**Flash forward 2007**

"And aw that little saying 'with you by my side' was so cute!" Sarah said before anyone could say anything.

Joanne's daughter gave her mom Sarah a grossed out look, then focused her attention towards Joanne. "Is that why my name is Lillian?"

Joanne nodded.

"I love Maureen." Lilly stated. "She basically named me!"

"It's about time you two kissed…when are you going to get rid of that Jessica bitch?" Sarah Joanne's wife asked.

Joanne laughed at her family happy they were so interested in the story.

"Don't ask questions let her tell the story." Lilly said. "Skip to the Life Café part…I love Maureen's friends and want to hear more about them."

Joanne nodded. "Okay…but I must warn you this part isn't as fun as the first Life Café experience…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was finally Friday and Joanne was getting ready while trying to reach Jessica so she could tell her where she was going. Joanne spent all of Thursday night with Jessica so she didn't feel bad for leaving her tonight.

After getting the machine for the 5th time she decided to leave a message.

"Hey babe I guess you're staying at work late again. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm going to The Life Café tonight I'll talk to you later, don't work to hard. Bye."

After that was done, she applied the last of her make up, and then headed out the door to meet the boho's at the Life.

As Joanne was walking up to the Life Café door she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." The voice whispered in her ear.

Joanne smiled and leaned into the embrace resting her head on the persons shoulder. "This is a nice hello."

"I thought so." Maureen giggled.

"Hello ladies!" Collins said while walking up the stairs with Angel on his arm.

Maureen and Joanne pulled apart and greeted them with hugs.

"I think the rest of us are inside." Angel pointed out. "Shall we?"

Maureen looped her arms with Joanne. "We shall."

Collins opened the door for everyone, being a gentleman by letting all the ladies in first.

Once inside they found Mimi, Roger, Mark, Benny and Alison sitting at a table.

"The rest of the party is here." Mark said with his camera perched up.

"Joanne you made it again." Alison said with a smile. "Now I'm not the newbie anymore."

"Newbie?" Joanne asked with a laugh.

"Yeah the newest member of the boho group." Benny explained. "It was my girlfriend turned wife, now its Maureen's…um friend you."

Mimi raised her glass of wine in the air. "To the newbie!"

Everyone clanked their glasses together and drank.

Joanne leaned into Maureen. "Is being a newbie a good thing?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah…it means you're officially a boho…even if you are rich and successful."

Joanne stood up so everyone could hear her. "I just wanted to thank you guys for accepting me as one of you friends."

"Family honey." Angel corrected her.

Joanne simply smiled as she took her seat next to Maureen.

The night went on with a lot of partying and drinking. Maureen and Joanne stayed close to each other. At one point Joanne had Maureen pinned up against the wall to try and stop her from joining Mimi and Roger for a smoke.

"Come on Joanne I need one." Maureen begged as Joanne held her arms against the wall.

"What if someone wanted to kiss you tonight? You'd taste like smoke." Joanne said.

Maureen smirked. "I ain't dating anybody so I have nobody to kiss."

"Ain't my darling is not a word…and what if someone did want to kiss you?" Joanne asked while leaning in a little closer.

"Well the only person I want to kiss is engaged…so my chances of that happening are slim to none." Maureen boldly stated.

Joanne raised her eye brows in enjoyment. "Well what if that engaged person made an exception?"

"Well…" Maureen began with a sly smile, but before she could finish she was sadly interrupted.

"SHOTS!" Mimi shouted.

Everyone cheered as they grabbed glasses off of a tray Mimi was holding.

"Let's go get one." Maureen said.

Joanne let go of Maureen and they both headed towards Mimi.

Joanne took one, and then reached up for another.

"Taste good?" Roger asked as he watched Joanne drain another.

Joanne nodded.

"We love you Joanne, you fit in so well!" Collins said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"And so do I." An angry voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around to face the mystery person.

Joanne gasped with surprise. "Jessica?"

"Is that?" Collins asked Maureen, Maureen responded with a head nod.

"You're coming home." Jessica said while grabbing Joanne's arm.

Joanne pulled her arm back. "I don't want too."

"I want you too." Jessica said. "I don't want you here with strangers."

"It's okay." Alison said. "Benny and I are here."

Jessica eyed them. "That doesn't help."

"Easy sugar we're not bad people." Angel said stepping in-between her and Joanne.

"I'm sorry I'm not going to listen to a cross dresser." Jessica said harshly.

"Hey!" Maureen stepped in. "Don't talk to my friend like that. You have no right coming down here to make fun of people you don't even know."

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Jessica asked. "The little waitress who is trying to get with a big time lawyer for support?"

"Jessica don't be so rude!" Joanne said. "What's the matter with you?"

"You are what the matter with me is." Jessica said. "Now grab your coat and let's get going. I don't want low life over there to take advantage of you."

Maureen balled her hands into fists and was ready to attack until she felt an arm pull her back.

"Don't do it." Mimi said with a firm grip on Maureen's arm. "It's not worth it."

"I'm not going." Joanne said.

"Joanne!" Mr. Jefferson called out. "Get in the car."

Joanne suddenly feeling defeated went to grab her coat while Jessica waited at the door with Mr. Jefferson.

"Don't go Joanne." Maureen pleaded as she detangled herself from Mimi, so she could stop Joanne.. "You don't have to listen to them, you're twenty three."

Joanne shook her head. "I have too."

Joanne began walking away until Maureen pulled her back. "When am I going to see you again?"

Joanne shrugged. "I can't discuss that right now."

"Joanne lets go!" Jessica ordered.

"Everyone is getting together at the loft tomorrow night…come." Maureen said as she watched Joanne walk away. "Please."

Joanne waved goodbye to everyone as she let Jessica pull her away.

Maureen turned around and sighed with disappointment. "Sorry about that…that bitch had no right offending you guys."

Angel wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. "It's okay chica."

Maureen slumped into a chair; Mimi took the seat next to her. "It's okay Mo she'll come tomorrow I know it."

Roger then spoke up to try and brighten the mood. "Good thing Mimi held you back; you probably would have kicked that chick's ass."

Maureen smiled weakly.

Jessica and Joanne walked into her apartment.

"What were you thinking about going down there?" Jessica asked as she slammed the door.

"I was thinking that I am twenty three and I can make my own decisions." Joanne argued. "Thanks for embarrassing me tonight by the way."

"Embarrassing you, I came to save you from turning into one of those…people!" Jessica yelled. "Call your mother she is furious with you!"

"No." Joanne said. "She can't control me…I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

"Don't talk to me like that." Jessica said. "You are going to call your mother and apologize for acting like a fool, and then you are going to apologize for making your father drive out there to get you!"

"You call them if you want me to call them so badly." Joanne fired back.

Jessica then walked closer to Joanne and pushed her against the wall, with out any warning she brought up her hand and smacked Joanne hard across the face.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that ever again." Jessica warned.

Joanne held her face as she felt the sting set in. "I'll call her when you leave."

Jessica crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving."

Joanne held back the tears that had formed in her eyes. "I don't want to be with you right now."

"I don't care what you want." Jessica said. "Now call your mom and make everything right!"

Joanne huffed grabbed the phone and brought it into her room, locking the door behind her. She then threw the phone on the bed, and then she jumped on the bed and began to cry until she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**This update is for Vicki ****OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs****, who has been hassling me for a fast update. Here it is! ;)**

**I'll also take this time to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing! **

**Enjoy chapter 11! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

The next day Joanne stood in her bathroom looking at her face in the mirror. She didn't think a slap in the face could do any damage, but there she was staring at a small dark spot just below her right eye.

As she tried to cover it up with make up there was a knock on the door. With a miserable sigh she slowly walked out of the bathroom and over to the door, pulling it open to reveal her mom.

"Oh Joanne!" Mrs. Jefferson said pulling her in for a hug. "Are you alright?"

Joanne only nodded as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Is Jessica still here I want to thank her for saving you from those people?" Mrs. Jefferson added while walking into the apartment.

"No she is gone…and she didn't save me. If anything she embarrassed me." Joanne answered.

Mrs. Jefferson turned around to face Joanne. "Oh Joanne how could you be embarrassed in front of those people?"

"Those people?" Joanne asked appalled.

"Bohemians…or whatever people call them. I'm still surprised a first class like Mrs. Grey let her daughter marry one."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Maybe because they are open-minded! They are not bad people; they are just trying to make a living like you and me."

Mrs. Jefferson laughed. "Oh Joanne don't be fooled…they are lazy, it if wasn't for Alison that husband of hers would probably be dead on the streets somewhere."

"Mother!" Joanne shouted.

"You know it's the truth Joanne." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Jessica as been telling me that Maureen girl is trying to get with you. Don't let her trick you, she is just trying to get you for your money."

"Maureen would never do that." Joanne argued.

"How do you know?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"I just do." Joanne answered.

"She's brainwashed you…" Mrs. Jefferson added.

Joanne rolled her eyes as she made her way to the couch.

"You'll thank me later after you are married to Jessica, living in a big house, with little kids running around."

Joanne scoffed. "I don't want to marry her."

"Why not?" Mrs. Jefferson asked. "She's the best thing that happened to you, she'd do anything for you, and you know that."

"Well this!" Joanne shouted while pointing to the bruise on her face. "Doesn't help be believe that."

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Jefferson said while she cupped her daughter's cheek. "What did you say to make her mad?"

"What?" Joanne asked while pulling her face away.

"Well there must be a reason why she hit you?"

"I can't believe you're taking her side. I'm your daughter." Joanne said.

"Yes I know and I'm looking out for you." Mrs. Jefferson began. "I wouldn't let you get married to Jessica if I didn't think it was safe. You need someone to set you straight every once in a while."

"I can do it on my own thanks." Joanne said as she began to walk away, but was stopped by a sudden force pulling her back.

"Listen Joanne." Her mother said in a firm tone. "You will marry Jessica and live under her roof. She's successful and will take care of you, and make you and the family look good. You already let me down once; do you want to let me down again?"

Joanne let tears slip from her eyes as the grip around her arm got tighter.

Mrs. Jefferson pulled Joanne in closer, forcing Joanne to look her in the eye, and in a more hard voice asked, "Do you want to let me down?"

Feeling overpowered Joanne slowly shook her head. "No…I don't want to disappoint you again."

"Good." Mrs. Jefferson said now releasing Joanne's hold. "You're going to do one more thing for me."

Joanne stood silently as she waited for more demands.

"You are not to see that girl again…or any of her friends." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I don't want them putting crazy thoughts in your head. Do I make myself clear?"

"Can't I say goodbye to them?" Joanne asked. "They were my friends."

Mrs. Jefferson thought about it for a moment then sighed unhappily. "I guess…but I want Jessica to be there with you."

"Fine." Joanne answered.

"Well I have to get going." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Clean up and maybe take a shower before you see Jessica…you look like a mess."

Joanne watched as her mother shut the door, as soon as it clicked shut she fell on the couch and let tears slip out of her eyes.

Joanne slowly walked up the loft stairs, thanking god that Jessica decided to wait in the car. As she headed to the door she could hear talking and laughing coming from the other side.

She knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds before she was greeted by Roger.

"You made it come on in, Maureen is in the bathroom." Roger said.

Joanne smiled weakly as she entered, smiling at the rest of the group.

"Want a drink?" Mimi offered.

Joanne shook her head. "No thanks I'm not staying long, I actually just came to talk to you guys."

"Well pull up a chair and talk away." Collins said with a grin.

Just then Maureen came out of the bathroom, quickly wrapping Joanne in a hug. "I'm so happy you came…I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show."

As Maureen pulled away she noticed the bruise under Joanne's eye. "Joanne what happened?"

"Uh nothing." Joanne said.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Angel added.

"I'm fine." Joanne answered.

"Did someone do this to you?" Maureen asked concerned. "It was Jessica wasn't it?"

"It's okay Maureen." Joanne said. "I deserved it…"

"No one deserves to be hit." Roger said angrily. "Although if Jessica wasn't a girl I would be kicking her ass right now."

"Well I'm a girl." Maureen said as she headed for the door. "I'm going to go kick her ass."

Joanne grabbed Maureen by the arm and held her back. "It's okay you don't have to do that."

"She had no right…" Maureen began.

"Maureen its okay." Joanne assured her.

"Okay…" Maureen said.

"So what did you have to tell us?" Benny asked.

Joanne took in an unsteady breath and let it out. "I wanted to thank you guys from being so nice to me, and accepting me into your family. But I'm afraid my time with you is over."

"What?" Maureen asked shocked by the words.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked.

Joanne scanned through her mind to try and come up with something, other then telling them her mom was a bitch. "Work as been hectic, and I'm getting married soon…"

"In other words that bitch Jessica is keeping you from us." Maureen said bitterly.

"It's not like that." Joanne said.

"Joanne we understand." Angel said. "But if for some reason you change your mind you know where to find us."

Joanne smiled at the others as they nodded in agreement with Angel, and then she glanced towards Maureen who was stunned by what was happening.

"I don't understand!" Maureen said.

Joanne gave Maureen a kiss on the cheek then headed for the door. "I'm sorry…"

Before Joanne could run down the stairs Maureen pulled her back. "Joanne don't go…you have to stay, you're the first person I ever had real feelings for."

Joanne took all the strengthen she had to fight her tears from falling. "You knew I was engaged from the moment we met, therefore you knew this wouldn't work out."

"Come on Joanne we both know Jessica is a bitch…don't listen to her, she's bad for you." Maureen pleaded. "Stay here with us…with me. I would love to live my life with you by my side."

Joanne smirked a little at the words, but then they quickly turned into a frown. "I can't…I have to go."

Before Maureen could protest Joanne's hand slipped from Maureen's and she was out of the loft building and in the car, back with Jessica.

Maureen stood there for a moment letting tears stream down her face. She then turned and went back in the loft, with sad eyes on her.

"Does anyone have count on how long this fling lasted?" Benny asked.

"She didn't even sleep with her, which must make Joanne the new record holder." Mark joked.

Roger laughed along side with the two. "So I guess its bye, bye to miss Friday."

"I liked Joanne." Mimi said. "I'm sad she is gone."

Roger nodded. "Me too…but she was just another one of Maureen's flings…who else didn't see this coming?"

"SHUT UP!" Maureen shouted. "Can you all get over the Ms. Friday thing? I told you this one was different, and you know what she was! Maybe there is something more to me then just getting a piece of ass every week!"

After that was said, Maureen ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She walked in front of the sink, splashing water on her face, before sliding down on the ground, letting tears escape her eyes.

She was leaning against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head buried in her arms crying so hard she was unaware someone had walked in.

She didn't even noticed the person sit down next to her until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her in close. She looked up startled by the touch, only to see Collins give her a weak smile.

"It'll be okay." Collins assured her.

Maureen let more tears trickle down her face as she buried her face in his chest. Collins pulled her as close as he could, rubbing her convulsing body, as she cried out her feelings, and while he whispered words of comfort in her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was the night after the big mess; Joanne laid in bed her back turned to Jessica, as Jessica tried to cuddle her from behind. Joanne looked down at her hand with the ring on it and frowned. She started twirling it around her finger, only stopping when Jessica started moving.

"Joanne?" She called out sleepily. "You still awake?"

Joanne sighed. "Yeah."

"You're not still mad about before are you?" Jessica asked now sitting up.

Joanne was hesitant for a moment but then answered with a lie. "No."

"Good." Jessica replied while leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You did the right thing; you'll be thanking me and your mom for this."

"Thanking you for what?" Joanne asked.

"For taking you away from those people." Jessica said. "You still can't think they are good people can you? I mean they're trashy, I'm surprised none of them are dead yet."

Joanne slowly stood up with an appalled look on her face. "You have no right to speak to them like that."

"Don't start this again Joanne." Jessica warned. "You know what happened last time, and your mother gave me permission to do it again if I had too."

Joanne could feel the anger build up, she had enough of being controlled, it was one thing coming from her mother, but it was another thing coming from a person who was supposed to care and respect her.

"You know what." Joanne said as she climbed out of bed.

Jessica jumped out and was quickly on her feet. "What?"

Joanne pulled off her engagement ring. "I can't take this anymore. I never wanted to marry you, my mom wanted me too. Since you two act so much alike maybe you two should get married!"

"Joanne stop this right now!" Jessica demanded.

Joanne shook her head. "No all my life I did what other people told me, and when I'm with Maureen and the others I feel free…I feel more like my self. So screw you I'm doing what I want!"

"Joanne!" Jessica advised. "You don't want to do this. You'll be unhappy. At least I can support you."

"I don't care about money support…I can support myself. At least I know Maureen would never hurt me." Joanne argued as she pulled on some clothes.

"I was trying to knock some sense into you." Jessica said.

"It worked!" Joanne said. "It told me how you really are, a hard cord bitch!"

"You're not leaving me." Jessica said.

Joanne threw the ring in her face. "Watch me."

With that she was out the door, leaving a stunned Jessica behind.

It was eleven o'clock as Joanne jumped in a cab and headed down the street. She knew it was late, but she also knew the boho's stayed up late. When she got there she was happy to hear talking and laughing coming from the other side. She slowly knocked on the door, only waiting a couple of seconds before Mark answered it.

"You came back." Mark said with a small smirk. "Come in."

Joanne nodded and entered the loft. All the other boho's smiled at her appearance.

"I knew you'd come back chica." Angel said while giving her a hug.

"Are you actually here to stay or to hurt Maureen even more?" Collins asked a bit harshly.

"Collins." Angel said. "Be nice."

"Don't you think Maureen has been hurt enough?" Collins asked everyone.

Everyone slightly nodded then looked towards Joanne for answers.

"He's right." Mimi said. "In all my years I've known Maureen I have never once seen her this upset about something…especially another person."

Roger nodded. "We just thought you were another fling…but you were different."

Joanne nodded. "I'm sorry…and I'm not here to hurt Maureen even more. I want to talk to her. If she's here."

"She's on the roof." Benny stated. "She might not want to listen though."

"Should I at least try?" Joanne asked.

Collins stood up and nodded. "Yes, you'd be stupid not to."

"Okay." Joanne said as she turned around. Before she left she twirled around to face them all once again. "Thank you…and I'm sorry about Jessica and how she offended you, she had no right."

"It's okay." Angel said.

"Oh Joanne?" Mimi said while running up to her, with a smile on her face. "We are all going to be up in this loft…so if you need to be alone…if you know what I'm saying, here are the keys to my loft just below."

Joanne giggled as she took the keys out of Mimi's hand. "Thanks…I guess."

Mimi winked then walked back over to Roger. "Just stay on the couch."

Joanne nodded as she headed towards the door.

"Oh and Joanne." Angel called out causing Joanne to turn her head once again. "Welcome back to the family."

Joanne could only smile as she felt the love coming from her friends. Now all she needed to do was fix things with Maureen.

As the door shut everyone looked towards Angel and Mimi who were being very optimistic about things.

"You guys seem to know everything will be good once she talks to Maureen." Mark stated. "Can I ask how?"

Mimi and Angel smiled towards each other. "We just know."

"Good answer." Benny sarcastically said.

Joanne slowly made her way up to the rooftop thinking of how she was going to approach Maureen. When she finally made it to the top she stopped, glancing at the brunette who she fell for. Maureen had her back turned towards Joanne as she gazed over the rooftop and at the view.

Finally able to find some courage Joanne slowly made her way towards Maureen.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out.

Maureen slowly turned her head, checking to see if her ears were playing tricks on her, or if it was actually Joanne. When she saw the lawyer she smirked a little.

"I changed my mind." Joanne said.

Maureen then began to slowly turn around, her smirk coming a bit bigger, as Joanne walked closer.

"They said you'd be up here." Joanne said.

"Shhh." Maureen said, causing Joanne to stop in her tracks, a little scared of what Maureen might do. "Give me your hand."

Joanne smiled then reached out her hand, taking Maureen's in hers. Maureen pulled her to the edge of the building.

"You're not going to throw me off are you?" Joanne asked playfully.

Maureen shook her head. "No, but listen."

Joanne stopped and tried to listen for something but she didn't hear anything. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, this must be the only place in New York that is this quiet." Maureen answered. "It's a nice place to think, or relax."

"Kind of romantic too." Joanne said as she looked over the view.

Maureen let out a laugh; Joanne then took Maureen's arms and wrapped them around her waist, so Maureen was kind of hugging her from behind.

"What were you thinking about?" Joanne whispered.

Maureen took in a breath and let it out. "You."

Joanne smiled brightly at the answer, and leaned back into the embrace. They both stood there in a comfortable silencing for a few moments until Joanne turned in Maureen's arms, and wrapped her own arms around Maureen's neck.

"Kiss me." Joanne said looking directly into Maureen's eyes.

"But what about…" Maureen began but was cut off.

Joanne smirked. "Kiss me…"

Maureen grinned then leaned in, placing her lips softly against Joanne's for a passionate kiss. After a few moments they both pulled away with smiles on their faces.

Joanne then grabbed Maureen's hand and began pulling her towards the stairs to head back to the loft.

"Where are we going?" Maureen asked.

"Just follow me." Joanne said with a smirk.

"Lead the way." Maureen said happily.

Joanne pulled Maureen closer to her. "With you by my side. "

Joanne walked past Mark's loft, and headed down to Mimi's, with a confused Maureen by her side. When they stopped in front of Mimi's door, Maureen watched as Joanne took out her keys, and unlocked it.

"How?" Maureen questioned.

Joanne smiled. "You can thank your friends after."

Maureen smiled as the door was shut, and she was now being led over to the couch. They both sat down next to each other. They shared a small gaze of desire before they both leaned in, and began sharing another passionate kiss.

Joanne leaned into it more as the kiss grew more intense, now forcing Maureen onto her back. Hands roamed over each other, as the night went on. About an hour later, they both laid on the couch tangled up in one another.

"That was amazing." Maureen said.

"You're amazing." Joanne whispered before placing one more kiss on her cheek. She then rested her head on Maureen's chest and fell peacefully asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I kind of got part of the last scene from Titanic, which I do not own! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So…" Maureen said as she lazily dragged her hand up and down Joanne's back.

Joanne slowly lifted her head off of Maureen's chest; it was morning, and they were still in Mimi's loft lying on the couch, both not wanting the comfortable and pleasant moment to end.

"So?" Joanne asked indicating Maureen to continue her thought.

"So what does this make us?" Maureen finally asked.

Joanne sighed. "Let me make sure Jessica is out of my life for good, and then we can make things official.

"We just had sex; I think that is more then official." Maureen said with a hint of annoyance. "You didn't just use me did you?" Maureen asked now pushing Joanne off of her. "You know what I wouldn't even care if you did, Jessica deserved to be cheated on, and if that's all you wanted me for then fine…"

Joanne's happiness slowly faded away as Maureen started to become defensive. "Maureen no, I want to be with you."

Maureen stopped as she was reaching to pick up her shirt. "Well…why can't we make it official yet?"

"I know Jessica…she wont let me go with out a fight. I just want to know she is really out of my life, before we become something more." Joanne replied while placing a reassuring hand on Maureen's thigh.

Maureen smiled at the touch. "Well I'm going to fight for you then!"

"You pretty much have me." Joanne said with a smirk.

"Not fully. Well I did have you last night." Maureen said who was now smiling brightly at a thought in her head.

"What?" Joanne questioned when she noticed Maureen's pondering face.

"You're such a slut." Maureen replied.

Joanne's face turned into a frown. "Excuse me!"

Maureen smiled and nodded. "Uh huh…but its okay I think it's hot."

"I'm not a slut." Joanne defended. "You're the slut."

Maureen giggled. "I'm not the one who had sex with someone else, the same night she broke off her engagement!"

Joanne let out a small laugh. "I did do that didn't I?"

Maureen nodded. "But it's okay, because it was with me."

Joanne leaned into Maureen. "And I'm happy it was with you."

Just as Joanne was about to fill the gap between their lips, Maureen suddenly pulled away.

"Uh no, no, no." Maureen said in a playful voice. "I'm not letting you kiss me until Jessica is totally gone.

Joanne huffed as she pulled away. "Are you serious?"

Maureen nodded as she pulled her pants on.

Joanne then stood up, so she could start putting her clothes back on. "Fine…"

A grin then hit Maureen's face as she reached out and pulled Joanne back on the couch. "I'm totally kidding."

Joanne smiled, as she let Maureen place a fervent kiss on her lips. Before the kiss could lead to anything else, the loft door slid open.

Maureen and Joanne pulled away, to see Angel and Mimi with smiles on their faces, with the rest of the group behind them.

"You guys!" Mimi said in a cheery tone.

Roger averted his eyes. "I told you we should have knocked."

"It's okay." Joanne said. "We're done."

"No we're not." Maureen stated. "We are just getting started."

"So does this mean you two are an item?" Angel asked while walking closer to them.

Maureen sighed. "Almost…"

"Almost?" Alison asked.

"It's complicated." Joanne answered. "But don't worry we will be together."

"You two did get your freak on though right?" Collins asked.

Benny scratched the back of his neck. "Because that's something we want to know." He said sarcastically.

"All night." Maureen answered with a proud smile.

"Maureen!" Joanne said hitting her arm playfully.

Maureen shrugged. "The man asked a question…I had to give him an answer."

"You know what else you can do?" Roger asked. "Do up your belt…"

Maureen looked down to see her pants were still undone.

"And button up your shirt…I can see a little more then I want." Mark added.

"Oops." Maureen said as she carelessly fixed up her clothing.

"Well I have to get going." Joanne said as she stood up, and pulled on her jacket.

"But why?" Maureen asked standing up with her, while adding a pout.

"I have this case I'm working on, and I work tomorrow." Joanne answered.

"It's just work." Maureen said as she followed Joanne as the lawyer began to give everyone a hug goodbye.

"That pays my bills." Joanne said finally at the door.

Maureen sighed. "Okay." She then wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck. "When do I get to see you again?"

Joanne smiled. "Tomorrow night? I can cook, and we can watch a movie, at my place."

"Even if Jessica isn't totally gone?" Maureen questioned.

Joanne nodded. "Yep."

"Sounds fun." Maureen said, before leaning in to give Joanne one last kiss.

After a few more kisses, Joanne said goodbye to the others, and was on her way home with a smile on her face.

**FLASH FORWARD 2007**

Lilly stared at Joanne with a disgusted look on her face, while Sarah had a look of joy.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" Sarah said brightly.

Lilly shook her head. "You could have asked me to leave the room during that sex part you know. I'm only eleven…and mommy! I'm surprised you wanted to hear about mom and another woman!"

Sarah shrugged as she leaned in to place a kiss on Joanne's cheek. "She's married to me isn't she?"

"But still." Lilly said shuddering at the thought of Joanne and Maureen.

"Thanks for not getting upset about me and another woman." Joanne said with a pleased smile. "Next time I'll warn you about any sex Lilly."

"On with the story!" Lilly said.

Sarah nodded while she rested her head on Joanne's lap, letting Joanne run her fingers through her long brown hair as she began to tell more of the story. "I'm excited to see how Jessica reacts when you get rid of her for good!"

Joanne sighed. "Jessica is definitely one crazy bitch…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow this chapter is long...but I think you all will like it... ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

It was Monday afternoon as Joanne sat behind her desk at work, nervously tapping her fingers on her desk as she tried to think of what she was going to say to Jessica. Just as she was about to pick up the phone and dial, her secretary buzzed in.

"Ms. Jefferson your mother is here to see you." The women said.

Joanne sighed and replied. "Send her in."

Joanne already knew what this was about; it was about her calling off her engagement with Jessica. Before her thoughts could come up with anything else her mother would say, the door to her office swung open, and her angry mother entered the room.

"Joanne…" Mrs. Jefferson began in a delicate voice. "Please explain to me why Jessica called me crying about how you broke up with her?"

"Why don't you shut the door and have a seat?" Joanne asked.

Mrs. Jefferson gently shut the door, and slowly walked over to one of the seats placed in front of Joanne's desk.

"Please began…and please don't tell me it was because of that other girl." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Joanne took in a deep breath. "Part of the reason was because of Maureen, another part was because I didn't like how Jessica treated me."

Mrs. Jefferson scoffed. "How did she treat you?"

"Like shit!" Joanne bluntly replied.

"That's bull!" Mrs. Jefferson shot back. "Jessica was only treating you like you deserved to be treated."

"And I deserved to be hit?" Joanne questioned.

Mrs. Jefferson sat there in silence, while Joanne stared at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe you." Joanne said while shaking her head.

"I can't believe you!" Mrs. Jefferson yelled. "I'm sending Jessica over tonight, and the two of you are going to talk and work things out."

"No." Joanne said. "I'm having a friend come over, I'm busy tonight."

"I don't care." Mrs. Jefferson said as she stood up. "You are going to work things out and marry this doctor!"

"I don't want to!" Joanne yelled. "I don't want to be with Jessica anymore, I found someone who actually makes me happy."

"Oh you can't be serious." Mrs. Jefferson said with hatred. "That bohemian girl can not make you happy?"

"Well she does and you're just going to have to live with that, it's my life, not yours so I'll choose to be with whoever I want to be with." Joanne said firmly.

Mrs. Jefferson shook her head as she began walking away, and towards the door, she placed her hand on the door knob before turning around to face her daughter once more. "I'm sending Jessica over tonight, and you will work things out whether you like it or not!" She then pulled open the door to exit before replying, "That's my final word!"

Joanne fell back into her chair as the door to her office was slammed. There was no way in hell she was going to get back together with Jessica. She did want to try and talk things over, but she also didn't want to cancel on Maureen.

Later that night Maureen arrived at Joanne's apartment ready to have a good time. As she entered the apartment she noticed Joanne was lacking excitement.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked right away.

Joanne smiled. "Nothing, make yourself at home, I just have a couple more things to do in the kitchen before our dinner is ready."

Maureen nodded as she walked into the living room, plopped herself on the couch, reached for the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Joanne fumbled around the kitchen trying to think of a way to tell Maureen that Jessica might make an appearance. Just as she was mixing the pasta around in sauce, she heard a squeal coming from the living room. Joanne was quickly out there to see what Maureen was happily cheering about.

"What is it?" Joanne asked as she faced a bright faced Maureen.

Maureen clapped her hands together. "Beverly Hills, 90210 is on!"

Joanne walked in front of the TV to see the show unfold in front of her. "You watch this show?"

Maureen nodded. "Oh yeah it's so good! I LOVE Brenda!"

Joanne sighed with a playful smile. "Brenda is such a bitch though; Kelly is the way to go!"

Maureen smiled in delight. "You watch too!"

"Yep." Joanne replied. "I've just been really busy lately with work to watch this season."

"Well let's eat dinner in here, and enjoy the show." Maureen suggested.

Joanne smirked. "We can do that."

Maureen stood up and helped Joanne prepare their meal, not to long after; they were both sitting in front of the TV with bowls of pasta, and glasses of wine in their hands, while they intently watched as the teen soap opera played out in front of them.

An hour later they both sat there watching as the credits to the show rolled.

"That was a good episode." Maureen said.

Joanne nodded as she stood up and grabbed their empty dishes.

"Let me help." Maureen said as she grabbed the empty wine glasses.

"Well I was hoping we could have some more wine." Joanne said with a crafty grin.

Maureen smirked and placed the glasses back on the table. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Joanne nodded. "Just sit there and look pretty."

Maureen sat back down on the couch. "That I can do."

After Joanne cleaned up a little, she came back into the living room, and poured their glasses half full with wine.

"Maureen…" Joanne began. "I have to tell you something."

Maureen nervously set her glass on the coffee table. "Okay…"

Joanne mirrored Maureen's movement then began playing with her hands tensely. "Don't be mad…"

Maureen placed a hand on Joanne's knee. "Just tell me…whatever it is…"

"Well my mom told me she was going to send Jessica over here to talk to me…"

Maureen retracted her hand. "She's still not out of your life huh?"

Joanne shook her head. "Not yet, but tonight she will be for sure."

"When is she supposed to stop by?" Maureen asked.

Joanne looked at the clock which read seven thirty. "I'm not sure, but she usually works late."

Maureen nodded. "Okay…"

They both sat there in an awkward silence, until Maureen finally broke it.

"Well do you want to kill some time before she gets here?"

Joanne let out a breath of relief. "You're not angry or anything?"

Maureen shrugged. "Not really…I mean you are dumping her for good right?"

Joanne nodded. "For good for good, I want to be with you."

Maureen smiled. "Well then there is nothing to be angry about."

Joanne smiled at Maureen's response. "Good."

Maureen then slowly moved closer to Joanne. "So how about we kill some time before she comes?"

Joanne nodded as she leaned in slowly. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll show you." Maureen replied before brining Joanne into a deep kiss.

Joanne pulled away with a smile. "Mmm, I like that idea."

Maureen smirked. "I knew you would."

"How about we take it a bit further?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded in agreement as she leaned in and began another intense kiss. As the kiss grew more heated, Maureen slipped her hand up Joanne's shirt, as Joanne pulled Maureen's over her head. Before anything else fun could happen, there was a hard knock on the door.

Maureen jolted away from Joanne, surprised by the knocking. "That's one way to ruin a moment."

"Joanne open up its Jessica!"

Maureen sighed. "That one definitely tops the list of ruined moments."

Joanne stood up and fixed her hair and clothes before calling out. "Okay I'll be there in a minute."

She then eyed Maureen. "Hide in the bedroom."

"What?" Maureen asked as she stood up heatedly. "I want to be out here with you!"

"Maureen." Joanne warned. "Get in the bedroom…I'll call you out if something happens."

Maureen huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Get your stubborn ass in the bedroom!" Joanne demanded.

Maureen rolled her eyes as she walked into Joanne's bedroom and shut the door behind her. Joanne fixed her shirt one last time, before heading to the door to let a livid Jessica inside.

"Joanne we need to talk." Jessica said.

"You're right." Joanne stated. "I'll start…its over between you and me."

Jessica shut the door behind her, and stood there with a stunned expression. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Joanne answered.

"No it's not." Jessica said firmly. "You can't live with out me!"

"Yes I can!" Joanne fired back. "You treat me like shit, I already had this conversation with my mother, and I will not have it again with you."

"I'm the only thing in this world that is good for you." Jessica said. "I know it, you know it, and your mother knows it, and mother always does know best."

"Not my mother." Joanne answered. "Why do you want to be with me anyways? Doesn't it hurt to know that I don't want you and that I don't love you?"

"The funny thing about that is…I know you want me and love me." Jessica said with a wicked smirk.

Joanne turned away from her. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What was that?" Jessica asked while tightly grabbing Joanne's upper arm.

Joanne pulled her arm back, and quickly walked away. "Nothing."

Jessica followed closely behind, until she spotted two wine glasses sitting on the table, and a shirt hanging over the chair.

"She's here isn't she?" Jessica asked.

"Who?" Joanne questioned her, even though she knew who she was talking about.

"That dirty waitress." Jessica replied. "Am I right?"

Joanne didn't answer, as she subconsciously glanced towards the bedroom door.

"AM I RIGHT?" Jessica yelled getting a little to close to Joanne.

Joanne shrugged, while Jessica brought up her hand, and just like that one night, she slapped Joanne across the face. "Don't play those games with me Joanne…I own you, you are defenseless against me, I scare and intimidate you, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Joanne held her face as the pain shot through her; just as she was recovering from the first hit, Jessica surprised her with another. Tears started streaming down Joanne's face, as she watched Jessica raise her hand in the air to attack again. Joanne closed her eyes and got ready for the strike. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes to see a hand wrapped around Jessica's wrist, which stopped her from hitting Joanne, Jessica also had a confused expression to match.

"Hey bitch!" Maureen called out as she swung Jessica around to face her. "Why don't you try fighting someone who will fight back?"

Before Jessica could even register what was going on, Maureen punched her in the face.

Jessica stumbled back and held her face, she then began laughing in the crazy bitch way. "Oh you don't even know how long I have waited to get my hands on you."

Maureen smirked. "What can I say; I'm a hot piece of ass."

Jessica then lunged toward Maureen, grabbing her by her shoulders, trying to force her to the ground. Maureen was surprised by the sudden force, and was kind of having trouble pushing back. Jessica managed to back Maureen up into the wall, and then somehow delivered a blow to Maureen's precious face.

"You two stop!" Joanne cried out.

Maureen quickly regained her balance, and shoved Jessica hard, causing the blonde to fumbled backwards, loosing her footing in the process and falling to her ass. Maureen smirked at the advantage. She then straddled the other girl's waist, and wasted no time in beating the shit out of the other girl.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted as she watched Maureen damage Jessica. Finally building up enough nerve she made her way over to Maureen and grabbed her arm, before it connected with Jessica's face again. With all her might, she pulled Maureen off of Jessica and gently pushed her away. "Enough!"

"You slut!" Jessica shouted as she got to her feet.

"Just leave." Joanne said.

Jessica wiped the blood off of her face. "I'm not done talking to you yet."

Maureen stepped forward. "She said leave!"

Jessica eyed Maureen, she didn't show it, but she was a little scared of the diva, so she fixed her clothes and hair, and headed for the door.

"I'll be back." Jessica said as she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Joanne quivered and let her body fall into a chair, Maureen was quickly by her side. "It's okay if she comes back I'll just kick her ass again."

Joanne sighed. "I don't want her to come back."

"Me either." Maureen replied.

Joanne slowly looked up at Maureen, who was slowly developing a bruise on her face. "You're hurt…"

Maureen noticed the marks Jessica left on Joanne's face. "So are you…"

"I'm sorry about this…it's my fault you're hurt…I shouldn't have had you come here if I knew she was going to be coming.

Maureen let out a small laugh. "I'm happy I was here. Who knows what would have happened…she was slapping you around like a rag doll."

Joanne let a little smile play at her lips. "I guess you're right. Thank you for being here."

"Anytime." Maureen replied. "I'm a bohemian I know how to defend myself."

Joanne smiled fully this time. "Hey Maureen?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could spend the night?" Joanne asked.

Maureen smiled. "I would love to."

Joanne stood up and pulled Maureen with her. "Do you want some ice for your hands, and face?"

Maureen shook her head. "No…but a kiss would be nice."

Joanne laughed. "Of course it would."

Joanne then grabbed Maureen's hand, and gently placed a kiss on each of her knuckles, and then she grabbed her face, and placed a small kiss on the bruise.

"Do you want one for your injury?" Maureen asked quietly.

Joanne nodded. "I want one on the lips."

Maureen smirked while she leaned in to give Joanne what she wanted. They indulged themselves in a heated kiss all the way to the bedroom, before Joanne pulled away and climbed into the bed, holding out her arms.

"Protective embrace please?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded as she climbed under the covers next to Joanne, letting the frighten lawyer snuggle up to her. After they both found a comfortable position tangled up in one another, they both peacefully fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Joanne awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm; she quickly rolled out of Maureen's embrace to shut it off before Maureen could wake. However she wasn't fast enough, as she laid back down on her back, to see two sleepy brown eyes smiling back at her.

"What time is it?" Maureen asked as she moved on her side, so she could focus better on Joanne.

"Five thirty." Joanne replied.

"In the morning?" Maureen asked shocked.

Joanne giggled. "Yeah, that's what time I get up for work."

"Wow, I haven't gotten up this early since…you know I can't even remember the last time I got up this early." Maureen stated.

Joanne sat up throwing the blankets off of her, just as she was about to climb out of bed, she felt an arm pull her back down.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked, as she firmly wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist.

Joanne laughed. "Well I was going to go pee, but I guess that's out of the question."

"Are you going to go into work today?" Maureen pouted, even though Joanne's back was turned to her.

Joanne thought about the question; as she skimmed her brain to think of how busy she was, she came to the conclusion that she could afford to miss a day of work. "You know what; no I'm not going to work today."

Maureen smiled brightly as she began placing kisses on the back of Joanne's neck. "Good because we didn't get to get freaky last night, so I think we owe ourselves."

"Can I at least go pee first?" Joanne asked playfully.

Maureen let go of Joanne, watching as she headed for the bathroom. Deciding she had to go to the bathroom as well, Maureen climbed out of bed, and went to use the other bathroom that Joanne had in the apartment.

Once Maureen was done her business, she walked into the living and took noticed of the sun rise streaming in through the fire escape window. Smiling to herself, she walked outside, and enjoyed the perfect view. A few minutes later, Maureen was greeted with a pair of warm arms that wrapped around her waist.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Joanne whispered in Maureen's ear.

Maureen simply nodded, as she leaned back into Joanne's embrace. They both stood there for a few moments of relaxed silence, until Maureen turned in Joanne's arms, so they were now face to face.

Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck and smirked, while whispering, "Kiss me."

Joanne leaned in placing her lips against Maureen's for a slow romantic kiss. As their lips moved together, their hands did some roaming; it wasn't until Maureen had Joanne's shirt half way over her head, did Joanne stopped it.

"Let's going inside." Joanne suggested, "I don't want to have sex on my fire escape."

Maureen giggled as she let herself be led inside. "Why not it could be fun, think of the audience we would get."

Joanne didn't say anything, as she looped her finger around Maureen's belt loop, pulling her closer, causing them to re-attach their lips, while they made their way to the couch. Joanne straddled Maureen, as she left hickies on her neck, while Maureen skillfully slid her hands down the back of Joanne's pants, pulling her as close as she could.

An hour later they both laid there, tangled up in a mess of nakedness. Joanne gently played with Maureen's hair, while Maureen softly traced circles on Joanne's back.

"Want to do dinner tonight?" Joanne asked.

Maureen only nodded, as she kept an adoring gaze on Joanne's eyes. Soon the soft hand that was on Joanne's back traveled up to Joanne's face, now outlining every feature of Joanne's face. Her finger slowly slid down the bridge of Joanne's nose, coming to a stop on her lips.

"I love your lips." Maureen said as she stared at them. "You know how to use them."

Joanne smirked as she leaned in to capture Maureen's. "You seem to know what you're doing as well."

Maureen grinned as she placed her hand on the back of Joanne's head, pulling her closer, so they could engage in another lip lock. Soon after the activity they were previously occupied with, and the fact that they were up at five thirty caught up with them, and they were soon fast asleep on the couch.

They woke up in the middle of the after noon, each taking turns for the shower. By the time each of them were ready, it was dinner time, so they headed out the door, hand in hand.

After they ate, they walked around New York for a little while, both not wanting their time together to end, but they both knew it had to. Joanne wasn't going to take another day of work off, and Maureen wouldn't ask.

It was nine o'clock when they arrived at Joanne's apartment. Joanne unlocked her door, and then turned around to face Maureen.

"Come in for a second." Joanne said with a twinkle in her eye.

Maureen nodded, and followed her inside. Once the door was shut Joanne grabbed Maureen's hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"So…" Joanne began. "I think it's safe to say me and Jessica are over with now."

Maureen stood still trying to read Joanne's eyes, finding it hard, because Joanne was now nervously not making eye contact.

"So you want to…um." Joanne tried looking for the words, but found herself jumpy around Maureen.

Maureen smirked, and then traveled a hand up to her face, gently tracing a thumb over her cheek, until her hand smoothly slid down her jawbone, and under her chin, forcing Joanne to look her in the eyes. "Just ask me."

Finally finding the confidence due to Maureen's tender touch, she smiled, took in a deep breath, and asked, "Do you want to start dating now?"

Maureen grinned. "Like be your girlfriend?"

"Yes do you want to be my girlfriend?" Joanne asked more bluntly this time.

"I would love nothing more, then to live in the world of couples, with you by my side." Maureen answered, before giving Joanne a nice tender kiss on the lips.

Joanne smiled into the kiss, only pulling away because of the air issue. "So we're official then?"

Maureen merely nodded, as she leaned back in for another kiss. Maureen deepened the kiss as she pushed Joanne back, causing the lawyer to fall in a chair, where Maureen had pinned her down, by straddling her.

As Maureen began leaving trails of kisses down her neck, Joanne let out a shaky voice. "I hate to do this to you, but you can't stay the night."

"I know." Maureen answered. "I just want to make out with you for a little while, before I have to go home. Let's say, another half hour of fun, and then I'll be gone?"

Joanne agreed by bringing her lips to Maureen's, causing the diva to moan, as she roughly pulled and bit on her bottom lip.

The half hour went by all too quickly, as Maureen reluctantly climbed off of Joanne, and headed to the door. They made plans for the next day, giving each other, a few more kisses, before Maureen was out the door, and back at home, leaving a smiling and happy Joanne behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was the next day as Maureen ran around the loft to get ready for her night out with Joanne. As she was running from the kitchen to the bathroom she nearly knocked down Collins, who was entering the loft with Angel behind him.

"Whoa, settle down tiger." Collins said with a chuckle.

Maureen simply gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then ran into the bathroom with out another word.

"Someone's happy." Collins said, while eyeing Roger, Mimi, and Mark.

Mimi nodded with a grin. "She and Joanne are official now; they are also going out tonight to celebrate them being a couple."

Angel clapped with joy. "It's about time them two hooked up!"

"How do I look!" Maureen brightly asked as she sprang out of the bathroom, twirling around in the middle of everyone. "Do you think my new girlfriend will like it?"

Mimi and Angel approved. "It's definitely you."

Mark and Roger eyed the diva, who was in her normal, tight leather pants, tight low cut tank-top, with her hooker boots to match.

"How do you walk in those pants?" Mark questioned.

Maureen shrugged. "I'm gifted."

Collins chuckled while throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure you're not going to freeze? It gets pretty cold in October."

"It will give Joanne, my new girlfriend, a reason to wrap her arms around me." Maureen said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Aw chica!" Angel awed. "That's so cute."

Roger snickered. "That's so cheesy."

Maureen playfully shot him the finger, as a knock on the door could be heard. "I'll get it!" she shouted.

Maureen pulled the door open with a giant smile on her face, which soon fell into a frown when she witnessed a crying Joanne in front of her. Maureen quickly shut the door behind her, and led Joanne into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked, placing a supportive hand on her back.

Joanne wiped some tears from her eyes. "I got transferred."

"What do you mean?"

Joanne grabbed Maureen's hands, holding on to them tightly before answering, "My parents transferred me to another firm in Chicago."

An expression of hurt washed over Maureen's face at the news. "But why?"

"To take me away from you." Joanne answered, letting more tears spill from her eyes. "They don't want us to be together, it's either me and Jessica, or me and Chicago…and I definitely don't want to go back to Jessica."

"They can't do this." Maureen said angrily.

Joanne nodded. "I work for them, they can do anything they want, and it's my job I just can't exactly quit."

"Joanne…" Maureen started as she brought both of her hands up to the side of Joanne's face, gently wiping away tears, as her own started to leave streaks on her cheeks. "You can't go…please tell me you're not going to go. We just got together last night."

"I have to go." Joanne said. "It's my job; my parents are also forcing me."

"You're twenty three; you don't have to listen to them." Maureen said.

"You just don't understand." Joanne stated.

Maureen sighed pulling away and turning from the lawyer. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight…" Joanne answered. "I'm taking a train, my parents already have my stuff at the station, I just wanted to say goodbye."

When Maureen didn't say anything, Joanne walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "We can still be together, it will just be harder."

Maureen leaned her head back on Joanne's shoulder, taking some time to think things through. After some time she pulled away, this time tears filled her eyes. "We can't still be together Joanne! We are going to be in two different states, it will be impossible! I need you here with me, so I can feel you. How am I going to feel you while you're in Chicago, and I'm here in New York?"

"I can come back, and you can visit." Joanne said.

"I'm poor, how am I going to visit you?" Maureen shot back.

"I'll pay for your ticket; you can spend nights with me. You can even move there with me." Joanne paused at the thought, letting a smile play on her lips. "Maureen…move there with me! I can support us; you don't have to get a job right away."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I can't just move away. My family is here."

Joanne nodded a disappointing smile coming over her lips. "Right…"

They both stood there for a little longer not saying anything, until Joanne broke the awkward silence. "I have to go…"

Maureen only nodded, letting Joanne walk past her. Before Joanne left, she pulled Maureen close to lean in for a goodbye kiss, but when she was about to connect their lips, Maureen turned her head giving Joanne her cheek.

Maureen didn't even look her in the eye when Joanne pulled away.

"Tell the others I said bye" Joanne said, and Maureen only nodded in response.

"Bye." Joanne said, as she slowly began walking away.

Maureen turned and headed for the loft. "Bye."

When Maureen opened the door, she was surprised to see everyone gathered around, with sad expressions.

"Maureen…"Mimi began, as she walked closer to give her some kind of friendly support. "We heard everything…"

"How are you?" Angel asked.

"I don't want to talk about." Maureen said as she walked past the group and over to the windows, to watch Joanne get in a taxi and leave.

Everyone stood around silently as Collins approached. "You want to know what I think."

Maureen shrugged, still keeping her gaze outside the window.

"I think you're a bitch, and an idiot." Collins answered.

"Collins." Angel said surprised by his answer.

Maureen was even shocked by the answer, causing her to look up at the taller man.

Collins nodded. "You heard me. The girl called off her engagement to be with you, and you give her the brush off just as she is about to move away forever. Now the Maureen I know wouldn't have let Joanne go without so much as goodbye sex. You didn't even give her a goodbye kiss."

Maureen stood there staring up at her best friend, waiting for more, which she knew he had.

"Now you two are on bad terms." Collins said. "It's something you might regret in the future."

"What ever happened to the for get regret thing?" Maureen asked, while glancing towards Mimi.

Collins let a small smile come over his lips. "That's not my motto. Its chica's over there."

Mimi smirked. "You can let it go for tonight."

"What should I do?" Maureen asked quickly looking back towards Collins.

This time Collins let a huge smile take over his face. "Go to the train station and give her a proper goodbye!"

Maureen smiled. "You're right!"

"This is exciting!" Angel said as she wrapped her arms around Collins.

Maureen ran around trying to find her purse. "I'm such a bitch!"

Roger smiled. "A huge bitch."

"I can't believe I did that to Joanne." Maureen franticly said as she tossed things around.

"What a bitch you are." Roger stated.

"Where the hell is my purse? Maureen shouted as the excitement over took her.

"Right here!" Mark answered as he quickly threw it at her.

Maureen caught it, and began heading for the door. "Okay I'll be back, probably with a tear stained face, because well…Joanne is leaving New York, and I'm not going to see for a long time…but I will be back!"

"Good luck!" Mimi and Angel shouted, as Maureen left the loft, taking each stair two at a time.

Down at the train station Joanne grabbed her ticket and personal bag, and headed for the train, with her mom and dad right behind her.

"Call us when you get there." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Joanne didn't say any thing, clearly still mad at her parents for sending her away.

"Joanne?" Mr. Jefferson called out, after Joanne was silent for a while.

"Joanne!" Mrs. Jefferson firmly shouted.

Joanne turned around, her eyes still puffy from crying.

"Listen…we're doing this for your own good." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I couldn't let my own daughter become a low life like the rest of them."

Joanne rolled her eyes, not in the mood to have this fight again.

"Joanne!" A voice called out from behind her. "Wait."

Joanne turned around, quickly frowning when she saw Jessica running towards her. "What is she doing here?"

"I called her." Mrs. Jefferson said with a smile. "I thought I'd give you another chance to re-patch things. You can still stay in New York City you know…only if it's with her."

Before Joanne could say anything, Jessica engulfed her in a hug. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her parents smiling, as they slowly backed away to give them some space.

"Joanne don't go." Jessica said as she gave Joanne a peck on the lips. "You can stay and be with me."

"I don't want to be with you." Joanne said. "Didn't you get the hint when Maureen kicked your ass?"

"Oh come on, I know you were just using her for sex." Jessica said. "You still love me."

"What is it with you people?" Joanne asked with anger. "I actually had, and still have feelings for Maureen. She treated me right! She made me happy, now just let me go move to Chicago, and be miserable for the rest of my life."

"Joanne you don't mean that." Jessica said as Joanne headed for the train.

Joanne ignored Jessica's pleads as she walked for the train. As she got closer she froze in her tracks. She blinked a couple of times, making sure the vision in front of her was real.

"Maureen?" Joanne questioned, a small smile spreading across her lips.

Maureen smiled brightly. "I forgot to give you, your goodbye present."

Joanne stood shocked, as Maureen ran towards her, wrapping her in a hug, pulling her as close as possible and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Jessica and the Jefferson's could only watch in disappointment, as the two shared the longest, most passionate kiss ever. People stared, but Joanne and Maureen didn't care, as the world around them was tuned out, and they indulged in their moment.

Finally Mrs. Jefferson had enough, and pulled the two apart. "Joanne get on the train now!"

Joanne frowned towards Maureen. "I'm sorry I have to go."

Maureen nodded. "I understand, I'll try and come visit you."

Joanne could only smile, as her mom dragged her to the train. Once she was on, she took a window seat, which was fortunately in view of Maureen. They both eyed each other for a while. Joanne then pulled her eyes away from Maureen, not able to see the sad look on her face. When she pulled them away she took sight of everyone around her; it was mostly couples snuggling together, laughing, and smiling, and then her eyes fell on a child and her mother. The mother was yelling at her, telling her to be proper. Joanne glanced one more time out the window, this time the train started moving, and she watched as Maureen become more distant.

Joanne eyed the girl and her mother once again, studying them, and coming to the conclusion that, that's how Joanne's mother had treated her, her whole life. Something inside Joanne finally let go, and she stood up from her seat, and ran to the exit.

Maureen was just about to leave, when she saw Joanne hanging out from the train. "Joanne!"

Everyone gasped at the crazy girl who was trying to jump off, this caused Maureen to run next to the train so she could somehow maybe catch Joanne.

"Joanne what are you doing!" Maureen shouted, as she skillfully ran in her tight pants, and hooker boots.

"Someone help her!" A stranger called out.

Thankfully the train wasn't moving that fast, so when Joanne jumped off, she quickly caught her balance. It wasn't long before Maureen had her wrapped up in a hug.

"Joanne what were you thinking!" Maureen asked with a smile on her face, as she kissed every inch of the lawyers face.

Joanne let some tears spill down her cheeks. "I couldn't go, I couldn't go without you! I want to be with you."

"You're so stupid!" Maureen said still kissing Joanne. "You're so stupid; I can't believe you jumped off a train just be with me."

Joanne smiled. "I can't believe it either, but I want to walk through this life, with you by my side."

They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment, and then they both caved, and began kissing each other, their tongues happily dancing together, as Jessica glared on.

"I hate that bitch." Jessica said through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Jefferson stood next to her and nodded. "Joanne." She called out.

Joanne pulled away from Maureen with a smile on her face. "What?"

"I hope you know you won't have a job at our firm anymore." Mrs. Jefferson answered.

Joanne took Maureen's hand, and they both walked past Jessica and her mother. "I don't care, I fucking quit!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way Joanne!" Mr. Jefferson said.

Maureen turned around with a smirk, and shot him the finger, she then winked towards Jessica, and Mrs. Jefferson, and then proceeded to exit the train station with Joanne by her side.

"I can't believe Joanne stayed because of that trailer trash." Jessica said as she watched the two happy couple leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm probably going to have a little teeny tiny bit more fluff in chapter 17, beacuse well...lets just say it all goes down hill after that...**

**I kind of got the whole Joanne jumping off the train thing from Titantic...which again I don't own. I just changed it up a little bit...but that's the last Titantic idea i'm going to use ;) (Joanne is crazy eh?...lol) **


	17. Chapter 17

**There is a small part in this chappy, were Maureen and Joanne are kind of talking at the same time, so just remember that Maureen's answer's are in _Italic _;)** **I even Underlined them for you! ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17

Maureen slid open the loft door, and quickly felt five pairs of sad eyes on her. She smiled towards everyone, as everyone stared on, waiting for the diva to break down. Their frowns however were turned into smiles when Joanne came walking in behind Maureen.

Mimi and Angel were quickly on their feet. " Chica?"

Maureen looked back towards Joanne, grabbing her hand, and pulling her forward. "She's going to stay."

"For real?" Mimi asked, her hands resting under her chin, as she walked closer to the couple with hopeful eyes.

Joanne nodded.

"Tell them why you're staying." Maureen said with a sly smirk.

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm staying because of Maureen."

"Okay wait!" Angel stated. "Before we go on and celebrate…are you staying for sure this time? I mean first you tell us you can't hang out with us, or see Maureen anymore. Then you say you're moving to Chicago. Are you done playing those games? I don't want to see Maureen get hurt again…not for a third time…"

Joanne could only smile as she placed a kiss on Maureen's cheek. "Yes, this is a for sure thing. I feel right with Maureen, also you guys are great, I can't picture my life with out Maureen…or with out you guys around."

"Well then." Angel said. "Now that, that's settled…lets hug it out!"

Maureen let go of Joanne's hand, as Angel and Mimi brought her into a hug. Roger, Mark and Collins even hugged Joanne too. From far away Maureen stood back and watched as Joanne interacted with her family. They were all laughing, and hugging, it brought little tears of joy to her eyes. She then glanced towards Collins who was already watching Maureen. Maureen smiled at her best friend, mouthing the words 'Thank You." Collins grinned his big grin, and nodded in the 'your welcome' manner.

"Okay." Collins began as he clapped his hands together. "Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah lets." Roger said as he walked to the kitchen to grab some cups.

An hour later they all sat around the loft, not drunk, but a little buzzed.

"So you jumped off the train?" Mimi asked.

Joanne nodded while taking a sip of her vodka.

Roger snorted. "Why didn't you just tell Maureen you were going to come back to her, then head to Chicago, and then take another train back to New York?"

Everyone stopped talking, creating a silence. Joanne and Maureen eyed each other and smiled.

"It was more romantic the way Joanne did it." Angel declared, finally breaking the silence that surrounded the room.

Maureen leaned in giving Joanne a small kiss on the lips. "Very."

"You showing up last second was pretty romantic too." Joanne said placing another peck on Maureen's lips.

Mimi and Angel beamed at the sight of the two.

"You two are like a romantic movie!" Mimi smiled.

Roger snorted while pulling Mimi onto his lap. "We can become a porn movie if you want?"

Mimi smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Jump off a train for me, and then we'll talk."

Roger's face fell, as he eyed the new cuddling couple.

"Okay," Mark began as he walked towards Joanne and Maureen who were in their own little world. "I need to get a shot of the new member of our family."

Joanne and Maureen were so into each other; they didn't even hear the filmmaker speak. They just sat there with their foreheads resting on one another's, occasionally brushing their noses together, or giving each other a small kiss.

"Love birds!" Mark finally shouted, causing Maureen and Joanne to look up.

"What is so important?" Maureen asked with a playful smile.

"I want to film a little of Joanne." Mark answered.

Maureen sighed, as she stood up. "Fine film away."

Joanne smirked, reaching out for Maureen's arm before she could get away. "Only if Maureen can be in the shot with me." She said while pulling Maureen onto her lap.

"Joanne!" Maureen giggled as she repositioned herself, so she could sit up straight, and wrap her arms around Joanne's neck.

After Mark filmed the two, and getting a little footage of Joanne by herself, he put his camera away for the night, and settled on the couch with tired eyes.

Angel shifted her head, which was on Collins lap, now facing everyone. "We haven't had a Life Cafe get together in a while, you guys want to have one soon?"

"Yeah." Maureen said. "I want to show off Joanne, _my girlfriend_."

"You already did." Collins chuckled.

Maureen shrugged. "But now I can actually tell people she is my girlfriend."

"How long before you stop saying that she is your girlfriend?" Roger asked.

Maureen pulled Joanne close. "I don't know, probably not for awhile."

"Well kids," Collins began with a yawn and a stretch. "I think Angel and I are going to head home."

Angel nodded as she stood up with Collins. "Yeah, so we'll see you guys later. Someone tell Benny and Alison about the Life get together I want everyone to be there."

The group nodded.

Joanne then stood up pulling Maureen with her. "We're going to go home too."

Maureen quickly glanced towards Joanne. "We?"

Joanne nodded with a smirk. "Well yeah...I kind of want to spend the night with you, I did jump off of a moving train, don't I deserve a little credit."

"Oh Joanne." Collins laughed. "This one will give you sex for nothing!"

"Collins shut up!" Maureen said playfully. "She doesn't know that yet, I could have gotten her to do anything for me."

Joanne playfully hit Maureen on the arm, as they both headed for the door.

As everyone gathered around the door to say goodbye, Maureen noticed one of her sweaters was hanging on the back of a chair, and she wanted it for later.

"Pookie, can you grab me that sweater while I put on my boots, I want to bring it for later." Maureen said, as she bent over to pull on her boots, totally unaware that there were six people staring at her in surprise.

When nothing was being said, Maureen looked up to notice the stares. "What?"

"You just pet named your girl." Collins answered.

"No I didn't" Maureen said.

"Yes you did, you called her pookie." Mimi said with a small smirk.

Maureen quickly covered her mouth with her hands, and then shifted her eyes to Joanne, to see what her reaction was. "I did, didn't I?"

Everyone nodded.

"It's okay." Joanne said. "I'll just have to think of one for you."

Maureen smiled. "Oh really?"

Joanne nodded as she headed back into the loft to grab Maureen's sweater. "How about cupcake or strawberry."

Maureen's face scrunched up. "Ew."

Roger then began laughing. "You two are going to be one of those pet name couples."

Maureen hit his arm. "It's better to be a couple, then not be one..."

"I have Mimi." Roger said pulling Mimi into a hug. "So that doesn't offend me."

Maureen just shrugged as she grabbed Joanne's hand, and proceeded to exit the loft. "Come on pookie, we have some love making to do!"

Joanne laughed as she turned around to wave goodbye to the others.

"What about...pooh-bear?" Joanne asked, as the elevator traveled up to the seventh floor.

Maureen smirked wrapping her arms around Joanne's neck. "It reminds me of shit."

Maureen then placed her lips on Joanne's. The two started making out, as they left the elevator, and stumbled down the hall, every now and then resting up against the wall. Joanne would also pull away for a brief seconded, to throw out a pet name.

"Pumpkin?" Kiss..._"I hate pumpkins"_ kiss..."Sugar?" Kiss..._"Angel says it all the time."_ Kiss..."Kitten?" Kiss..."_I'm more like a tiger."_

Their lips stayed together longer this time, as they finally reached the door to Joanne's apartment. Joanne fumbled around in her pockets for the keys with out trying to break the kiss. Once she found them she quickly opened the door, pushed Maureen inside, retrieved her keys, and kicked the door shut behind her.

"Honeybear?" Joanne asked.

Maureen pulled away. "How did you come up with that?" She asked, but then was quick to attach her lips to Joanne's neck.

Joanne sighed at the feeling of wet lips to her neck. "You taste like honey, and you are like an animal in bed, I guess like a bear..."

Maureen pulled away from Joanne's neck with a smile. "I like it."

With out hesitation, they were in another heated kiss, this time stumbling towards the bedroom.

"Say it." Maureen demanded, as she unbuckled Joanne's pants.

"Honeybear." Joanne said as she pulled Maureen's shirt over her head.

"Again." Maureen said while pushing Joanne on the bed, now on top of her, kissing a trail down her neck.

"Honeybear." Joanne replied as her breathing started to become more demanding.

An hour later, they both laid in bed, snuggled closely together, in a nice comfortable silence. Maureen had her arms wrapped around Joanne's waist, with her head resting on Joanne's chest; While Joanne had one hand interlaced with one of Maureen's, and her other arm wrapped around Maureen's shoulders.

"Thank you." Joanne suddenly blurted, breaking all silence.

Maureen slowly raised her head, now staring directly into Joanne's eyes. "For what?"

"For being you, and taking me away from my so called family, and bringing me into yours. You brought the true me out, I'm more fun when I'm with you, because I know you don't judge me, so I can act however I want. I'm also happier when I'm with you. Every day I spent with Jessica, and every time I heard my mother bitch at me about something not being perfect, I felt myself cry for help inside; crying for anything to take me away from all of it. I found you...in a weird way, you kind of saved me."

Maureen smiled brightly before placing a slow tender kiss on Joanne's lips. "Thank you for saving me."

Joanne smirked. "From what?"

"Now I won't have to go out and find one night stands anymore." Maureen teased, as she placed another kiss on Joanne's lips. "But for real Joanne, I'm happy with you too, I only had one other serious relationship which sucked. The feelings I feel for you, don't even compare to the feelings I had back in the day, which was a long time ago. I almost forgot what it was like to feel this way, but you brought them back, so you deserve to be thanked too."

Joanne couldn't help but smile, as she rewarded Maureen with a kiss. This time holding it for a long time, which in the end turned into something more. After they were done showing each other how they felt by physical action, they cuddled up again, and fell asleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I just had to throw in the Pookie/Honeybear thing...its to cute not to put it in! Don't be scared, nothing really serious is going to happen next chapter...so you'll still get to look forward to some more MoJo goodness! Not a lot, but some! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Joanne awoke the next morning with a smile on her face; it then turned into a slight frown when she didn't feel Maureen in her arms, which was how they fell asleep, and not to mention was the source of some of her warmth. Joanne stretched out her arms and legs', thinking she had the entire bed to herself, but she figured out she wasn't alone, when she hit a certain diva in the face.

"Ow!" Maureen said in a groggy voice.

Joanne chuckled. "Sorry I didn't think you were in here."

Maureen pouted as she scooted over to Joanne. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Joanne shrugged. "I don't know." Then she reached out pulling Maureen's pouting face closer. "I love when you pout…you look so cute."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I'm not cute, I'm sexy."

Joanne laughed; only stopping when her lips joined Maureen's in a very lively good morning kiss.

"Mmm good morning." Maureen said after pulling away with a smile.

Joanne smirked and pecked Maureen on the lips, before throwing the covers off, to climb out of bed. "Good morning."

Maureen watched as Joanne walked her naked figure into the bathroom, Maureen sighed with happiness and fell back down on the pillows, closing her eyes. After a few minutes she felt a weight on top of her, and soft lips kissing their way around her neck, causing a smile to spread across her lips.

"Want to make breakfast?" Joanne asked as she nibbled on Maureen's earlobe.

"You keep doing that, and I'm going to make you my breakfast." Maureen said in a shaky aroused tone.

Joanne smirked and climbed off of Maureen. "Come on it will be fun. I bet you're really hungry after last night too."

Maureen could only nod as she climbed out of bed, and began pulling on her clothes. Joanne was already clothed, so she took the time to watch Maureen. Just as Maureen was about to pull on her leather pants Joanne stopped her.

"Wait." Joanne said as she walked over to the closest, pulling out an NYU sweatshirt.

Maureen smirked. "We going at it again before breakfast?"

Joanne shook her head a she threw the shirt at Maureen. "Put this on, it will be way more comfortable then your leather pants."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a shirt…it's the pants I'm lacking." Maureen said as she pulled the hooded sweatshirt over her head, letting it dangle past her thong covered lower body, which left her smooth legs exposed.

"I know but this is sexier." Joanne said as she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

Maureen giggled as she followed Joanne. "And leather isn't sexy?"

After breakfast, and an entire afternoon of cuddling, making out, and sex, it was time for them to meet everyone at The Life Café.

"Great." Maureen said in annoyance as she held up her clothes.

"What?" Joanne asked.

"I'm going to be wearing the same thing I wore last night." Maureen answered.

"So." Joanne said.

"I can't be seen wearing the same thing two days in a row." Maureen responded.

"I'm sure the only people who will noticed will be Angel and Mimi." Joanne said as she wrapped her arms around Maureen. "I'm sure they won't care."

Maureen sighed. "I guess you're right. But if I spend the night again, let's make sure I have an extra pair of clothes."

Joanne nodded as she placed as kiss on Maureen's neck, and then began to finish getting ready.

After a few minutes Joanne popped her head in the bathroom to find Maureen putting on make up. "Hey Maureen?"

Maureen didn't even look away from the mirror as she applied eyeliner. "What's your idea?"

Joanne scrunched up her face. "How do you know I have an idea?"

"I can sense it in you voice." Maureen said as she started doing her other eye.

"Okay…well, I know we just got together and everything, but why don't you move in with me?" Joanne asked.

Maureen quickly stopped what she was doing, but stayed staring in the mirror. "Move in here?"

Joanne nodded as she walked closer. "Yeah I mean, this way all your stuff is here, and you wont have to keep going back and forth to the loft."

Maureen smirked a little before turning her head to face Joanne. "Okay, I mean if you want to take that step…it is a big step…"

"I'm okay with it if you are." Joanne replied, making sure she didn't freak Maureen out.

Maureen walked closer just enough so she could pull Joanne into a kiss. "I'm totally fine with it. But pookie, how are you going to take care of us both when you don't even have a job anymore?"

Joanne sighed totally forgetting that part of her life. "I don't know I'll figure something out."

"Okay, well while you are out looking for a job tomorrow, I'll move in!" Maureen said in a cheerful voice.

Joanne smiled from ear to ear, the thought of her being jobless completely wiped out of her mind the moment she saw Maureen's excitement. "Hurry up we'll be late."

Maureen nodded before placing a tender kiss on Joanne's lips, and turning back to face the mirror.

Twenty minutes later, they were both walking down the street hand in hand.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked as she let out a cough. "Why did you have to spray so much perfume?"

Maureen simply smirked. "I'm wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday, I can't risk smelling bad."

Joanne coughed again as a light breeze blew more of Maureen's scent up her nose. "It's safe to say you don't smell bad."

Maureen pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Thanks."

Before Maureen could pull away, Joanne drew her in for more, entirely unaware that they were in front of The Life Café.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Mark asked as he circled them with his camera.

"Let them be." Collins chuckled. "They are a new couple."

"You and Angel have been together for almost what two years now? You still do that non stop." Mark said while pointing to Maureen and Joanne who were clearly in their own world.

Angel smirked while placing a kiss on Collins cheek. "It's because we're a couple in love!"

Mark then glanced towards Roger who was occupied with Mimi at the moment. "You guys make me sick."

"You'll understand when you have a girlfriend." Angel said while pinching his cheek.

"Or boyfriend." Benny added as him and Alison walked towards the group.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Coffin." Collins said while nodding to Benny, and kissing the top of Alison's hand.

"Good evening." Alison giggled. "Shall we enter The Life?"

"Yes we shall." Collins said as he looped Angel's arm, and proceeded to head up the stairs, pulling Maureen out of Joanne's grasp on the way.

"Hey." Maureen said as a strong arm pulled her lips from Joanne's. "I was busy you know."

"Well it's cold, and I didn't want to leave you and Joanne out here to freeze to death." Collins answered.

"At least I would have died happy." Maureen said as she reached out for Joanne's hand, while Collins kept an arm around her shoulders.

Once inside everyone took their seats, and ordered the usual. After everyone was done eating and stuff, Maureen pulled Collins aside, while Joanne was busy chatting with Mimi and Angel.

"Collins I have some news." Maureen said before she ordered a drink from the bar.

"What is it?" Collins asked

"I'm moving in with Joanne." Maureen quickly answered.

Collins smiled and wrapped Maureen into a hug. "Congratulations Mo! You're getting out of the loft."

Maureen smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Collins frowned. "Something tells me you're not that thrilled."

"I am, I just…I don't know, do you think it's a little early?" Maureen asked while taking a sip of her beer.

Collins smiled and shook his head. "Definitely not. I can see the spark between you two. You guys were meant to be. Besides I moved in with Angel only a day after I met her."

Maureen smiled. "You really see a spark?"

Collins nodded while pulling Maureen close. "Yup, so don't fret at all, Joanne is really good for you. Besides I'm your best friend I wouldn't let you do something dumb now would I?"

Maureen smirked. "I guess not." A playful expression then hit her face. However I do remember a certain someone convincing me to get a tattoo on my ass."

Collins laughed. "This is a totally different situation."

Maureen just giggled as she leaned against the bar, and scanned the room until her eyes fell on Joanne, who was laughing, and talking with Mimi, Angel and now Alison. She smiled at the sight, watching how Joanne interacted with her friends. She couldn't help but feel a sensation of happiness as she watched the lawyer laugh in delight, or the way she excitedly told a story. It was in that moment that Maureen knew for sure she wasn't making a mistake by moving in with Joanne. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes of her, how would she be able to spend a night away from her.

"Daydreaming?" Collins asked taking Maureen out of her thoughts.

Maureen shook her head clear. "Yeah."

She then set her empty beer bottle down, and walked over to join the girls, placing herself comfortably on Joanne's lap with out interrupting a story Angel was sharing. She wrapped an arm around Joanne's shoulders, and gave her a quick kiss when she felt a pair or warm arms protectively encircle her waist.

As the night went on, all couples seemed to migrate towards one another, it was getting late and everyone was starting to get tired.

"Is anyone else thinking about calling it a night?" Mimi asked as she gently ran her hand through Roger's hair.

Angel nodded as she laid her head on Collins shoulder. "I'm pooped."

"I have an idea before we all go." Alison said as she eyed Mark who was still filming.

"What's that baby." Benny asked.

"Since we're all here, why don't we get a group shot?" Alison asked.

"That's a good idea." Mimi said while glancing towards Alison. "I don't think we have any pictures with the whole group."

"I'll take it." Mark suggested.

Maureen shook her head. "Nope it has to be all of us."

"Well let's do it then." Roger said as he stood up, pulling Mimi with him. "Where do you want to take it?"

"In here?" Collins asked. "I mean it is sort of our hang out spot.

Everyone agreed as they asked someone to take their picture, before getting into a pose.

Quickly the flash went off and the picture was taking, which consisted of Benny, Alison, Collins and Angel in the back, where Benny stood behind Alison with his arms wrapped around her waist, while Collins and Angel eyed each other not even paying attention to the camera, only on one another. In front of Benny and Alison Joanne was sitting on a chair with Maureen on her lap, their foreheads together, and hands interlaced as they both smiled at the camera. Next to them Mark was kneeling in the middle wearing a bright smile, and then in front of Collins and Angel, sat Roger, with Mimi on his lap, Roger had a sly smirk on his face as she hand went up Mimi's shirt, while Mimi had a devious smile, as she let Roger's hand roam free.

After the picture was taking everyone headed home for the night. When Maureen and Joanne arrived home, they quickly climbed into bed, fooling around for a little bit, before Maureen pulled her lips from Joanne's and settled in a comfortable position, which was arms firmly wrapped around Joanne's waist, and head on her chest, while Joanne ran her fingers through the long brown tresses until they were both sound asleep.

**Flash forward 2007**

"So that's this picture?" Sarah asked as she reached out for the picture they were looking at earlier.

Joanne simply nodded, as her hand slowly dragged itself out of Sarah's long brown hair.

"Is it the only picture you have of her?" Lilly asked.

Joanne nodded holding back tears. "I wish I had more, but now she only plays around in my memory."

"You two seemed so happy together." Sarah said as she reached up to caress Joanne's soft cheek.

"Yes we were." Joanne answered, as a tear shed from her eye.

"Something tells me the story is coming to an end." Lilly asked as she laid her head on Joanne's shoulder, trying to give her cheerless mom some kind of comfort.

Joanne sniffled back some tears as she proceeded.

"You don't have to continue Jo." Sarah said.

Joanne shook her head. "No it's okay I want to, I need to get through this, I have been bottling it up for fifteen years…"

So she took a deep breath and went on with the story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for lacking on my updates, the computer in my room is broken at the moment so I have to use the family one, where I don't get as much access as I did when I had my own computer. But don't worry i'll keep updating as fast as I can. **

**Although a little warning, I'm super busy for the next few days, so you might not get another update until maybe Monday... sorry in advance, I'll try my best to make it before then!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Maureen!" Joanne called out excitedly as she entered the apartment.

Before Joanne even had time to take off her coat, she felt a pair of arms around her neck, and lips attacking her own. Joanne smiled as she pulled away.

"Honeybear wait I have some good news, and it's the type of new where you celebrate all night long." Joanne said with a twinkle in her eye.

Maureen smirked. "Ooo, that's the best type of news."

Joanne nodded as she led them over to the couch, were Maureen sat on her lap waiting eagerly for the good news.

"So!" Maureen said as she ran her hand through Joanne's hair.

"Well I was talking to one of my old friends Steve, and I told him how I was jobless and all that nonsense, so he offered me a job at his firm!" Joanne said with a bright smile.

"Pookie that's great!" Maureen said as she placed a kiss on Joanne's lips.

Joanne pulled away from the kiss. "I know and I don't start until next week, so we can do a lot of celebrating."

Maureen grinned. "Sounds perfect…how about we get started right now?"

Joanne nodded but pulled away before Maureen's lips could connect with her own.

Maureen sighed. "Joanne we can't celebrate if you keep pulling away from my kisses…"

Joanne smirked. "I know I just wanted to ask how your moving in was going?"

"It's good I just have to make one more stop at the loft and then I'm all moved in." Maureen said.

"Okay want to do that right now?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shook her head while she repositioned herself so she was straddling Joanne. "First I want to celebrate for you getting a new job, and then I want to celebrate us moving in together, and then I want to celebrate for celebrating…and then we can go to the loft." Maureen said as she starting kissing Joanne's neck.

Joanne only nodded as she let Maureen work her mouth.

After many hours of celebrating it was eight o'clock, so they both decided to get ready and head down to the loft to grab Maureen's last box.

Their hands were swinging together as they walked down the street. Joanne quickly looked to her right and smiled towards the oblivious diva. "God I love you." She said totally unaware that it was out loud.

"What?" Maureen asked stopping dead in her track.

Joanne froze. "Uh…I nothing…"

"Did you just say you love me?" Maureen asked with a shocked expression.

"I said I love God. God I love him." Joanne said quickly.

"No you just said you loved me." Maureen said as she retracted her hand from Joanne's.

"Don't freak out." Joanne said.

Maureen shook her head. "No I'm not freaking out…I just…oh wow is it getting hot in here?"

"We're outside." Joanne pointed out.

"Oh okay…so we have only been going out for a couple of weeks…and I'm moving in with you, and you love me." Maureen rambled, and then looked up to the sky. "Oh God we are moving way to fast…I need to sit down."

Joanne nodded as she took Maureen's arm and led her to a bench. "Look I'm sorry just forgot I even said it."

"I can't forget it Joanne…those three words aren't something you forget."

"If it makes you feel any better it was four words…God I lo…" Joanne began but was cut off.

"Please don't say it again." Maureen warned as she held her head in her hands.

After a few moments of silence Maureen took in a deep breath and blew it out. "So did you really mean it?"

"Those three words?" Joanne asked.

Maureen stared straight ahead and nodded.

"You want the truth?"

This time Maureen turned her head to face the lawyer. "Nothing but the truth."

Joanne sighed. "I know it has only been a couple of weeks…but I do…I'm in love with you. Trust me I don't know how it happened so fast, but I fell fast and hard, but I understand if you aren't at the stage yet. I honestly thought I went a little far when I asked you to move in with me. If it will make you feel any better I wont say it anymore…well not until your ready."

Maureen just sat there for a moment, processing everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks, and especially what just happened now. After a few moments she put a hand on Joanne's thigh and gave her a little smirk. "It's okay…I mean the words do shake me a up a little, but on some weird and scary thought I feel the same way. I think that's why I sort of freaked out; I was denying it because I thought I was crazy for having feelings that strong towards you, and then when you said it…it sort of took me by surprise and made me realize."

Joanne smiled brightly as she leaned in. "So you feel the same way?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah…but it's hard for me to expression myself so easily, so just because I don't say it, doesn't mean I don't mean it."

Joanne simply nodded as she leaned into press a kiss on Maureen's lips. "How about we head to the loft now?"

Maureen nodded as she stood up, pulling Joanne with her.

When they arrived at the building Joanne stopped at Mimi's place to talk a little, while Maureen headed up stairs to grab her last item.

"Hey." Roger said as Maureen walked through the door.

Maureen only smiled as she walked over to grab her box.

"So you're actually moving in with her?" Roger asked with out looking up from his guitar.

"Yeah so…" Maureen said as she bent over to pick up her box.

"That's totally out of character for you." Roger said as he strummed his guitar. "That's a big step in a relationship."

"Well I'm ready for it." Maureen said as she walked over to the couch. "What about you and Mimi you practically live with her."

"Yes…but I still have the loft to escape to…you have nowhere…" Roger declared.

Maureen stared at him with a puzzled look.

Roger laughed. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I am…" Maureen said unsurely.

Roger nodded. "Okay…"

"I am…right?" Maureen asked.

Roger shrugged. "Don't ask me…you're the one with commitment problems."

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to put bad thoughts it my head." Maureen said. "I'm happy I'm moving in with Joanne, I already talked it over with Collins…we have a spark!"

After Maureen let that out she took in a deep breath, and let it out with a smile. "I truly am happy about moving in with Joanne."

Roger chuckled.

Maureen closed her eyes and nodded while keeping the smile. "Joanne is different, and this is a good step I'm taking with her, and nothing you can say will change my mind."

After that Maureen turned around to walk away from Roger.

"Congratulations." Roger said before Maureen could reach the door. "You pasted the test."

Maureen slowly turned around to face Roger. "Test?"

Roger nodded. "Collins told me you were a little unsure, so I thought I would see if you were really ready…and you seem content about it."

Maureen smiled. "You're an ass Davis."

Roger shrugged. "Just looking out for you…"

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever…well I have to get going, see you at The Life tomorrow."

Roger winked then went back to strumming his guitar. Maureen pulled the door closed, and then met Joanne who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

On the walk home they didn't talk much, well Maureen tried to talk to Joanne, but Joanne wasn't exactly talking back. After an awkward walk home, Maureen placed her box down then trapped Joanne in the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked. "You have been quiet ever since we left the loft…did Mimi say something to you? Because I swear to God if she hurt your feelings I'll kick her ass just like I kicked Jessica's."

Joanne sat down on the edge of the bed. "No Mimi did nothing." Joanne sighed. "I heard you…"

"What?" Maureen asked clearly confused.

Joanne looked up to face Maureen. "I heard you and Roger…if you were unsure then why did you say yes?"

"Joanne no I am sure…I want to live with you trust me." Maureen said. "Roger was just being an ass."

"But Maureen…" Joanne began but was cut off.

"But no Joanne. I want to do this…I mean I was unsure at first, but after thinking it over I know that I am one hundred percent sure that I want to move in with you."

Joanne smiled weakly. "Is that the truth?"

Maureen smiled as she walked over to Joanne and straddled her thighs. "You're a lawyer…can't you tell if I'm lying?"

Joanne's weak smile turned into a bigger one as she reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Maureen's ear. "You seem to be happy, but I can't read minds."

Maureen leaned in and placed her forehead against Joanne's, while taking Joanne's hands into her own. "I'm normally not the cheesy type, but I want to live in this apartment with you by my side."

Joanne could only smile wider as she placed a tender kiss on Maureen's lips.

Maureen pulled away a few seconds later. "Want to celebrate?"

Joanne giggled. "You love celebrating huh?"

"Only with you." Maureen said as she pushed Joanne on her back.

Then next day Joanne was walking down the sidewalk, heading home from gathering her stuff from her old office. She was really excited to see Maureen, and as she played around with fantasies she was completely unaware that there was a person walking towards her, who was on a cell phone not really pay attention to where she was going. It was only a matter of seconds before the two women collided.

"I'm so sorry…" Joanne began but then stopped when she realized who it was. "Jessica?"

"Joanne." Jessica said with a smile on her face. "How are you?"

"Good." Joanne replied.

"You still with that slut?" Jessica added harshly.

Joanne took in a breath and let it out, trying her hardest to calm her anger. "I'm still with Maureen if that's what you mean."

Jessica snorted. "I'm surprised you two lasted this long, I thought for sure you'd be crawling back to me."

"Never going to happen." Joanne said.

Jessica cackled. "It's only a matter of time. You actually think Maureen is going to stay with you? I know her kind she gets bored fast, and she'll get bored with you in no time, and then you'll be running back to me."

"That's not going to happen." Joanne began. "Maureen actually just moved in yesterday so I'm pretty sure everything is going to be okay."

Jessica's face dropped when she heard the news, she then quickly pushed Joanne into a wall, and held her face only inches away. "You will come back to me one day Joanne, you bet your ass you will. There is no one else better then me and you know it."

Instead of acting helpless this time, Joanne pushed Jessica away, totally catching Jessica by surprise. "Over my dead body!"

Joanne smiled pleased with herself, and then left a shocked and pissed off Jessica standing alone on the sidewalk.

Joanne still had a smile on her face when she walked into the apartment; the smile grew bigger when Maureen welcomed her home with a gentle kiss.

"Guess who I ran into today?" Joanne said as she pulled away from Maureen to set her box down.

"Who?" Maureen asked as she mysteriously went in her purse to pull something out.

"Jessica." Joanne said.

Maureen froze. "Ew."

"I know." Joanne said. "But anyways what have you been up to today?"

Maureen grinned as she pulled a wrapped box from her purse. "It's a surprise."

"Oh really?" Joanne asked as she wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist from behind.

Maureen waved the box around in the air. "It's for letting me live with you, and to also show you that I am sure."

Joanne smirked and reached out for the wrapped present but Maureen pulled her hand away.

"Uh no…you don't get to open it until tonight." Maureen said as she turned around in Joanne's arms, giving her nose a small kiss.

"Please?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shook her head as she placed the gift on the kitchen table. "After we get home from The Life Café."

Joanne sighed. "Okay…but you have to make it up to me for making me wait."

Maureen raised her eyebrows. "How?"

"Like this…" Joanne said as she leaned in giving Maureen a warm kiss on the lips.

"That I can do." Maureen said before intensifying the kiss.

They made out for a half hour, until they noticed the time. After they quickly got ready heading out the door and down to The Life Café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YAY an update! Thanks for everyone who is R&Ring i'm really happy you are enjoying this. I love writing it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Maureen and Joanne strolled along the sidewalk to the Life, Maureen was humming some kind of tune, while Joanne just smiled and enjoyed Maureen's company.

"Hey Joanne." Maureen said in a sly tone.

"Yes?"

Maureen reached over and interlaced her hand with Joanne's. "I'm walking through life…With You By My Side."

Joanne giggled and leaned over giving Maureen a kiss on the cheek. "You like that saying don't you?"

Maureen shrugged as they kept walking. "It has its cute moments."

Not to long after they both arrived at the Life where the rest of the gang where already seated and drinking.

"You guys drinking with out me?" Maureen asked in a small pout, as she took her coat off and headed to the bar where Collins and Roger were hanging.

"Joanne!" Mimi shouted from the table. "Over here."

Joanne looked in Mimi's direction to see Mimi, Angel, and Alison gathered around, with drinks surrounding them. As she approached them she was welcomed with warm hugs, and kisses.

"Hey." Benny called from behind Maureen, giving her a little poke in the ribs. "I heard you moved out of the loft."

Maureen smiled and turned around with a grin. "Yup…I'm kind of like you now."

Benny laughed, and Roger playfully pulled her hair. "Yeah and I made sure she was ready too."

"Is she?" Collins asked eyeing the diva with a small grin.

Maureen nodded. "Of course! Joanne is freaking amazing."

"Zoom in on Maureen Johnson who is glowing with love." Mark said as he walked over with his camera held up on Maureen's face.

Maureen just giggled and posed in front of the camera.

"So are you going to give Joanne the 'talk'" Mark asked Collins.

"The talk?" Benny asked confused.

"You know the one Maureen gave Angel before she approved of her." Roger said.

"I didn't have to give Angel the talk, I could tell she was perfect from the moment she called me sugar." Maureen said.

Collins shrugged while eyeing Joanne who was talking with his lover. "Nah…I don't think Joanne needs the talk."

Maureen followed Collins gaze and was quickly smiling when her eyes landed on Joanne. "I don't think so either."

Across town Jessica was rummaging through her apartment tearing everything apart, while mumbling cruses to herself. "Where is it? I'm going to teach Joanne a lesson, if she thinks she can just leave me that easily for a stupid slut, she better think twice!"

Her house was a mess with clothes everywhere, and boxes half open with stuff hanging out of them. Finally she came to her hall closet and pulled down a small shoebox, as her arms reached up and pulled it down, an evil smile hit her face.

"There it is." Jessica said with a huge wicked grin.

Slowly she opened it and peered down at the item, she then slowly reached in and pulled it out with a shaky hand, her eyes fixated on it as if it was the key to the world. "If I can't have Joanne…then no one can."

After downing a bottle of Jack Daniels, she stormed out of her apartment and headed down the street.

At The Life Café everyone was now seated at the table chatting and laughing about random things.

After Collins shared a story about him and Maureen streaking across their high school football field during one of the games, Maureen bounced up and announced that she had to go to the bathroom.

While she was away Joanne accompanied Mimi outside for a smoke, since Roger seemed to be busy talking with Benny, and Angel was occupied with Collins at the moment while Mark filmed.

"So…" Mimi said with a smile while she brought the cig to her lips. "You and Maureen cool about living with each other?"

Joanne smiled while nodding. "We are now, I wasn't to sure at first, but she seems like she is satisfied with her choice."

Mimi nodded while blowing out some smoke. "You know you're lucky Joanne. I mean Maureen is lucky that she found you too, but Maureen went through a phase where all she did was sleep with women for a good time, and then never call them back…"

Joanne sort of got an uneasy expression on her face. "Really?"

Mimi inhaled another puff and blew it out. "Yeah, but she changed a lot after meeting you. We all thought you were just another one-night-stand, boy were we wrong. I only ever seen her in love once before and that did not turn out good at all…and I see it in her eyes again…you sparked something in her."

Joanne slightly smiled. "Me?"

"Yeah you two having something special and I honestly didn't think Maureen would find it again, I do believe what you have is even more special then what she had before." Mimi said now putting her cigarette out and began to walk back into the Life, only stopping to turn around once she hit the door. "Please don't hurt her…you may not think this, but you kind of brought a spark back into Maureen."

"I would never hurt her." Joanne said truthfully.

"Good, now come on inside it's getting cold out here." Mimi said with a smile as she pulled the door open.

When they walked in Joanne went straight to Maureen and pulled her into a kiss. Maureen had a smile on her face when she pulled away.

"Mmmm, that was nice." Maureen commented.

Joanne nodded while she tucked a stray hair behind Maureen's ear.

"You want to say it don't you?" Maureen asked. "Those three words?"

Joanne just smiled and nodded.

Maureen quickly pecked her on the lips and smirked. "Then say it."

Joanne looked at her in shock. "Really?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah I mean it's not exactly a mean thing to say."

Joanne leaned in pressing their foreheads together. "I love you."

"You forgot a word…" Maureen smirked. "God I…"

Joanne giggled. "God I Love You."

Maureen kissed her lips. "I do too."

Joanne smirked and pulled away, her eyes then landed on Mimi who gave her a pleased look.

"Joanne come here." Angel shouted from across the bar. "Someone needs lawyer advice."

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes, she then gave Maureen a quick kiss and headed off in Angels direction.

Maureen turned around and joined the rest of the group.

"So…" Collins said with a grin. "Do you love her?"

Maureen only nodded.

"I didn't hear you say it." Roger said.

"It's hard for me to say." Maureen stated.

"It's just three words." Mark said.

"Leave her alone you guys." Mimi defended.

"Thank you Mimi" Maureen said as she kept her eyes on Joanne. "But you know what…"

After a few moments of silence Collins placed an arm around her shoulders. "What?"

Maureen shook her head clear and then looked up at Collins. "I love her."

"Mark did you get that on film?" Benny asked in a surprised tone.

Mark only nodded as he kept his camera focused.

"I'm in freaking love with her." Maureen said again.

"Awe Chica!" Mimi said as she leaned her head on Roger's shoulder.

"I fucking love her!" Maureen said again now standing up from her chair.

"We heard you the first time." Roger pointed out.

"I'm going to go tell her right now." Maureen said as she turned to walk to Joanne, who was in deep conversation with Angel and some random person by the coat hooks.

As Maureen was walking the sound of The Life Café door opening caught her attention, so she took a quick glance, however her quick glance turned into a longer glare when she noticed whom it was.

"What is that bitch doing here?" Maureen asked as she froze in her tracks.

Maureen looked back towards Joanne, and than back towards Jessica who was pulling something out of her pocket.

"Hey Joanne!" Jessica shouted which caused a silence to swarm the restaurant.

"Jessica?" Joanne asked as she turned around.

"You think you can just leave me so easily!" She shouted now stumbling forward, with her hand in her pocket.

"Take it easy chica, you're drunk." Angel said.

"Shut up!" Jessica shouted, which caused Collins to stand up just in case Angel needed him.

Maureen watched as Jessica stopped and pulled the item half way out of her pocket, she knew what it was and she had to admit, this was the first time she had ever been truly afraid.

"Just calm down." Joanne said.

"NO!" Jessica yelled. "I can't calm down, you made me look like a fool! Leaving me for that trashy slut! I will not allow it, and if I can't have you, no one can!"

Right after those words were said Jessica pulled out a gun, and in a matter of five seconds, Maureen had ran in front of Joanne, and the weapon was fired, the force of it causing Maureen to stumble forward and into Joanne's embrace.

Everyone froze in his or her places, not moving or talking. Maureen's back was turned to Jessica, and she was shielding Joanne.

Finally Maureen moved and wrapped her arms around Joanne's shoulders, breaking the silence. "Joanne…"

Tears started filling Joanne's eyes. "Maureen are you okay?"

Maureen clutched onto the back of Joanne's shirt, holding on for dear life.

"Maureen…" Joanne said in a more demanding tone.

Maureen began falling to the ground; the only thing keeping her up was Joanne's arms around her waist.

"Oh shit…" Maureen said as she felt herself slowly sink to the ground, and a stinging pain in her back.

"Oh fuck what did I do?" Jessica asked out loud as she held the gun in her hand.

"Someone call 911!" Joanne shouted with tears in her eyes, as she slowly helped Maureen lie on the ground, putting Maureen's head in her lap.

"I'm on it!" Alison said as she jumped out of her chair.

Jessica stood there frozen in place with the gun still pointing in Joanne's direction, Angel slowly walked towards Jessica.

"Sweetie…"Angel began as calm as she could, walking over to Jessica from the side. "Give me the gun…"

"Angel…"Collins warned as he watched Angel approach Jessica.

"What did I do?" Jessica asked again as tears slid down her cheeks.

Angel wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just give me the gun."

Jessica turned towards Angel. "I'm sorry…"

Angel reached out, and took hold of the gun, forcefully slipping it out of Jessica's hold. Once the gun was out of her grasp Angel pulled away and ran to Collins.

"Here." Angel said handing it to Collins who discharged it.

At that moment Alison came running back. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes!"

"That's not fast enough." Joanne said as she held onto Maureen's hand.

"Joanne…" Maureen said in a shaky voice. "I'm cold…"

Joanne let tears slip from her eyes as she looked down at a pale Maureen. "It's okay Maureen there is help coming right now, just hold on."

Mimi hid her eyes in Roger's chest watching everything from a distance; Collins let go of Angel and knelt next to Joanne and Maureen.

"Hey Mo." Collins said with a grin.

Maureen only looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"You're going to fine." Collins said while taking her other hand.

"Theirs blood on your shirt." Maureen commented as her eyes shifted from Collins, to the red stain on Joanne's blouse.

Joanne looked at the blood then back to Maureen. "It's okay I'll clean it later…"

"Joanne I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" Jessica cried.

"Go away!" Joanne shouted.

"But Joanne!" Jessica cried as she walked closer to the three on the ground, Benny however interfered and pushed Jessica away.

"Just go!" Benny yelled.

"But I!" Jessica tried.

Benny took her arm and roughly tossed her to the door. "Nobody wants you here leave!"

Jessica looked from Benny then to the rest of the people who had angry, sad, disappointed looks on their faces, her eyes then came back to Benny her gave her a hard glare, which in the end caused her to flee out of the Life and down the street.

Mark slowly sat down in his chair and clutched his camera, he looked around the room, and tried his hardest not to glance at Maureen, but he couldn't help but watch, as Maureen lay motionless on the ground. He then glanced outside to notice lights flickering outside.

"Their here." Mark quietly said.

Everyone looked up just in time to see a stretcher being dragged into the restaurant.

Once Maureen was settled on the stretcher the paramedic's began to wheel her out.

"We can take two passengers." One paramedic said.

Collins and Joanne eyed each other. "We'll go."

The paramedic nodded, and let them climb in the back with Maureen, each of them taking her hand for support.

The rest of the group quickly followed suit and jumped in a cap, heading in the same direction as the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How much do you hate Jessica right now?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When they got to the hospital Maureen was quickly rolled away to an operating room, with Collins and Joanne chasing after it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Joanne asked with tears falling from her eyes.

But no one answered her as the doctors and nurses pushed her between double doors, where another nurse turned around to stop Collins and Joanne from entering.

"You two have to wait out here." The nurse said.

"But we're her family." Collins affirmed.

"You can't be in there while they are performing surgery." The nurse explained. "Just have a seat in the waiting room, and someone will be out to talk with you as soon as they're done in there.

The nurse then processed to walk away, while Joanne and Collins sighed and slowly made their way over to the waiting room. They both sat down in silence not saying a word, both taking in what had just happened.

It was long before the rest of the bohemians showed up, Angel went straight for Collins, quickly pulling him into a comforting hug, Mimi pulled away from Roger, sitting down next to Joanne to give her some kind of support.

"How is she?" Benny asked coming a little closer, with an arm around Alison.

Joanne shrugged, while Collins answered. "They took her to the operating room."

"She'll be fine." Mimi said while she rubbed Joanne's back.

Alison nodded. "Yeah it's Maureen we're talking about here, she's to stubborn to die."

"I'm surprised she even let them take her to the hospital." Mark said with a small smirk.

Everyone let out a small laugh, which quickly went back to silence a moment later.

"What a bitch." Roger blurted as he slowly sat down.

Everyone glared him.

"Jessica." Roger cleared up. "Isn't there a way we can get her for something like that?"

Joanne nodded. "It is possible, but she has a lot of money, it's hard sending someone away when they are rich and successful."

"We'll just send Maureen after her when she gets better." Angel said with a small laugh.

Collins chuckled while leaning back in his chair. "She kicked her ass already, think of what she'll do the second time around."

"We'll probably have to send Maureen to jail." Roger joked, while everyone laughed.

As everyone laughed at the joke a doctor with long red hair came out from the double doors, catching Joanne's eye, which obligated her to stand up, along with Collins, as the rest of the group stayed seated looking on with their eyes.

"Maureen Johnson?" The doctor asked.

Collins and Joanne both nodded as they followed the doctor down the hall, and away from the others.

"Hi I'm Dr. Stone." The women said.

"How is she?" Joanne asked with urgency, trying to read her expression.

"She's up right now." The doctor answered. "But I'm afraid she isn't going to make it through the night."

Joanne let the waterfall behind her eyes fall, as Collins put an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Collins asked trying his hardest to keep it together.

"We tried everything we could, but the bullet was to close to her heart and…" Dr. Stone continued, but all Collins saw was her mouth move, as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I'm really sorry." Dr. Stone said. "If you want to go visit her, I suggest you do it now."

"Isn't there something else you can do?" Joanne asked. "Please try anything!"

"I'm sorry…" Dr. Stone began but was cut off.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Joanne yelled. "You're a fucking doctor go do your job!"

Collins pulled Joanne into a hug leading her away from the doctor, and back to the group who had worried expressions since they heard Joanne yell.

Angel stood up reading Collins face, knowing quickly the news wasn't good. "Collins?"

Collins looked up, his arms still around a sobbing Joanne. "You guys better go say your goodbyes now."

Mimi gasped. "What do you mean?"

Collins just shook his head, not able to say the words the doctor told him, but everyone knew what was happening. Mimi walked over to Roger, letting him pull her into a hug; Alison shielded her eyes on Benny's chest, while Mark stayed seated in his chair not able to say a word.

"We can go see her?" Roger muttered out.

"Yeah." Collins answered. "Go now."

Everyone nodded as they left for the room, leaving Collins, Joanne and Angel alone in the waiting room.

Mimi was the first to walk in; she held back her tears when she saw Maureen. She looked fine, besides all the stuff she was hooked up to. "Hey…" Mimi said her voice cracking a little.

Maureen slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey."

The smile grew bigger when Roger, Mark, Benny, and Alison all entered

"We having a party in the hospital room?" Maureen asked in a raspy voice.

Mimi giggled a little while she walked around, sitting on the edge of Maureen's bed. Roger followed standing next to Mimi, while Mark took a seat in a chair next to her bed, while Benny and Alison stood at the end of the bed where Maureen's feet where.

"How you feeling?" Mark managed to ask.

"Besides the hole in my chest, pretty good." Maureen answered in a tired voice.

"So little drama queen Maureen is a hero." Roger said with a sly smirk.

Maureen nodded with tired eyes. "You know I'm going to milk it for everything it's worth right?"

"I wouldn't think other wise." Roger stated as he grabbed Mimi's hand for some kind of support, to help him stop the tears that were forming.

"So…" Maureen began as she took a ragged breath, turning her head to face Mimi. "When am I allowed to leave?"

Mimi tired to answer but her throat wouldn't work, as the need to cry snuck up on her. Thankfully Benny answered, by rubbing his hand softly on her foot.

"They didn't say yet." He lied, knowing Maureen didn't know the outcome of her situation.

Maureen just closed her eyes, nodding slightly, while mumbling, "Well I hope its soon…I hate hospitals…"

Not able to take it anymore, Mimi leaned down pressing her lips against Maureen's cheek, kissing it softly, before whispering, "Goodbye."

Maureen mumbled something, Mimi assumed it was goodbye, and after it was said she hurriedly made her way out of the room.

It was then Roger's turn to say goodbye, knowing Mimi needed some kind of support. "I'm leaving now Mo, you were great tonight, you definitely proved to have bigger balls then me, jumping in front of a gun to save Joanne." He paused for a second not knowing what to say next. "I guess this is goodbye." He kissed the top of her hand softly, and then was out of the room, where Mimi was crying in the hallway.

"It's not fair." Mimi said once she saw Roger. "She doesn't even know."

Roger didn't say anything and just wrapped her in a tight protective hug, feeling his shirt get soaked as she cried on his shoulder.

Back in the room Benny and Alison were now by Maureen's bedside, Maureen opened her eyes this time, looking up at the couple.

"You are one crazy girl Mo." Benny said with a smirk, Maureen smiled weakly.

"Yes you are." Alison said. "I think I was mostly scared of you, when I was first coming into your family, but you accepted me…after a couple of months, but you still accepted me as one of the gang…thank you."

"Thanks for accepting my wife." Benny added his eyes watery. "Also thanks for making the loft an exciting place to live."

Maureen let out a low laugh; so low you could barely hear it. "You're welcome, but don't worry, I'll still be making your life exciting."

"I bet you will…" Benny said while kissing her forehead, Alison adding a kiss right after him. "We have to head out now." He stated.

Maureen only nodded, watching as the two stood up, and headed for the door.

"Goodbye." They both said, leaving Mark and Maureen alone together.

Maureen turned her head to face Mark. "You leaving too?" She asked, her voice sounding tired.

Mark only smiled as he leaned in, taking one of her hands in his own. "Soon."

"Can you wait until Joanne or Collins comes?" Maureen pleaded, her eyes slipping closed. "I don't want to stay here alone."

"Sure." Mark said, somehow keeping himself calm and collected.

After a few moments of silence, Mark was finally able to muster up enough courage to speak.

"I'm sorry." Were his first words, causing Maureen to open her eyes, which landed on blue ones, asking the filmmaker to explain with out saying a word.

"For not being there." Mark began. "After you left me for that girl, I was just so mad at you, and I was happy she broke your heart, it was what you did to me." Mark explained as water started to build up behind his eyes. "I was being selfish, and when I would hear you cry in the bathroom, or in the middle of the night, I felt bad and I wanted to comfort you, but then all my anger towards you would come back, and I couldn't bring myself to soothe you…" Mark paused for a second taking in a small breath. "I didn't realize how much she hurt you, and I'm sorry…"

Maureen squeezed his hand, smiling up at him. "It's okay…I'm sorry too, lets just call it even."

Mark weakly smiled pushing his tears back. "Fair enough."

At that moment the door creaked open, and Collins and Angel entered.

"I'm going to get going." Mark said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Before he could pull away, Maureen kept him eye level.

"I forgive you, if you forgive me?" Maureen asked.

"I forgive you, I had a long time ago." Mark answered giving her another kiss, before turning around giving Angel and Collins a hug, and leaving the room.

"Hey chica." Angel said with a bright smile as she took one of Maureen's hands, and sat on her bed.

Maureen smiled towards Angel, then her eyes shifted to Collins who was walking around to the other side.

"Hey Mo." Collins said taking her hand in his.

"Where's Joanne?" Maureen asked.

"She's coming." Angel assured her. "How are you feeling?"

Maureen slowly turned to face Angel. "I'm tired…"

Angel tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Just rest up."

"Hey Collins we going to party it up once I get out of here?" Maureen asked.

Collins chuckled. "You're already talking about partying?"

Maureen nodded.

"Oh man Maureen." Collins laughed. "Nothing can stop you can it?"

Maureen shook her head, her eyes slipping closed again. "Nope."

"That's why you're my best friend." Collins said squeezing her hand. "You always know how to make me laugh, and keep me young."

"You always know how to keep me sane." Maureen said her eyes still closed. "If it wasn't for you I bet Joanne would be in Chicago right now."

"Where's Joanne?" Maureen asked again.

"She's coming chica." Angel answered once again.

"Angel?" Maureen called out in a whisper, tightening her grip on Angel's hand.

"I'm right here." Angel said.

"Thank you." Maureen said.

"For what?" Angel asked with a slight smile.

"Keeping Collins company, and taking care of him. If Collins deserves anyone I'm happy it's you." Maureen said. "I'm happy he found you, I didn't think it was possible but that huge grin on his face, got bigger the day he met you."

"No problem." Angel said. "I'll cover him for the rest of my life." She added while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be watching…" Maureen warned with a slight smile. "I have eyes on the back of my head."

"I promise." Angel said as a sad expression hit her face, sad one because she realized Maureen had no idea what was going on.

Angel then looked up, noticing tears coming down Collins face, reaching over she wiped them away before Maureen could see them.

"We are going to get going." Collins said his eyes still on Angel, he wasn't able to stay any longer and watch his best friend talk as if she was free after tonight. "I love you Mo you're like a sister to me, and you're so stupid for jumping in front of that gun, but I understand why you did it…just…just make sure you save a spot for me, I'll be seeing you soon."

Maureen opened her eyes with a small confused look. "I don't know why you're getting all gushy, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Collins leaned down again, not able to say anything, kissing her on the forehead this time. "Goodbye."

Angel said her goodbye, and her and Collins reluctantly left the room. Once the door was shut Collins fell apart, Angel holding him up in a compassionate hug.

"How is she?" Joanne asked Benny before going in.

"Tired." Benny answered.

Joanne nodded and walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before entering. She was quickly by Maureen's side once she was in the room, seated in a chair, and holding her hand.

"Hey honeybear." Joanne said as she rubbed up and down Maureen's arm.

Maureen slowly opened her eyes, a grin hitting her face when she saw Joanne. "Hey."

"Thanks for saving me." Joanne said.

"It was nothing." Maureen answered in a hoarse voice. "It's something we can celebrate later…"

Joanne smirked, tears now building in her eyes. "Definitely."

"I'm tired." Maureen said.

"Do you want to sleep?" Joanne asked even though she knew Maureen probably wouldn't be waking up from it.

"With you by my side." Maureen answered as she tried to make room on the bed.

"I don't know if there is room." Joanne stated as she tried to hold back the tears that were sure to fall after Maureen spoke their little phrase.

Maureen pouted. "I want you to hold me."

Joanne nodded as she stood. "Okay." She said while she slowly and carefully climbed into the bed next to Maureen.

Once Joanne was in a comfortable position, she wrapped her arms around Maureen and pulled her close. Maureen sighed happily, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder, as her eyelids grew heavy.

Joanne stroked Maureen's hair, as Maureen began falling asleep. "Thank you so much Maureen, you saved my life, in more way then one. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be trapped in my old life, I'd also probably be the one lying in this bed right now. I love you Maureen I love you so much."

Maureen just mumbled something as her breathing evened out, and she was soon asleep in Joanne's protective arms, while Joanne let silent tears fall from her eyes.

Everyone was still in the waiting room, some sleeping, while others were still wide-awake. An hour later they saw Joanne exit Maureen's room, slowly shutting the door behind her. Collins watched as she talked to a nurse, and then as she gradually made her way over to the group.

Collins had a pained expression on his face, which caught Angel's eye, and it wasn't long before all the bohemians were up and watching as Joanne walked towards them.

"She's…" Joanne began once she reached to group, tears now following freely from her eyes. "She's gone."

After the last word she broke down, Mark being the closest pulled her into a hug before she hit the ground, letting her cry on his chest, as he somehow stayed strong. It wasn't long until everyone else broke down practically flooding the waiting room, with tears, and sobs, mourning the lost of one of their family members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry! I know, I know...I can't believe I did it either, trust me it was hard to write this chapter, I had to take breaks because my eye's were getting watery...**

**Don't worry Jessica will get what's coming to her!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After a long night at the hospital, and talking about what to do about Maureen, they all headed back to the loft. Joanne was tired out from crying so she fell asleep on the way back to the loft.

Roger eyed her with sad eyes, and then looked up at Mimi. "Do we wake her?"

Mimi wiped her face, cleaning off any mascara that had fallen. "No she can spend the night at the loft."

Roger nodded as the taxi came to a stop. After climbing out of the car, he reached in picking a sleeping Joanne up in his arms bridal style, just as two more cabs pulled up, which had the rest of the group in them.

"How is she doing?" Collins asked as he walked over to Roger and Mimi.

"She was asleep the entire ride home." Roger answered as he headed in the building with the rest of the boho's behind him.

Once inside Roger carefully placed Joanne on the couch, Mimi then put a blanket around her, while everyone else just sort of stood around silently.

"What now?" Alison asked her arms still attached around Benny's waist, while Benny rubbed a supportive hand up and down her back.

Mimi slowly turned around to face the group with tears in her eyes. "We get Jessica."

"We can't exactly go after her…" Mark began, but Mimi gave him a hard glare that shut him up.

"She came after Joanne." Mimi said with anger in her voice. "She probably would have killed her too, if it wasn't for Maureen. We can't just sit here and let her get away with something like this."

"It's okay sweetie." Angel cooed while wrapping Mimi in a hug. "Jessica will pay, we just need to do it in a more mature way."

"She deserves to die though." Collins said his hands in a tight fist, tears creeping up on him.

"I want to kill Jessica just as much as the rest of you do." Roger stated. "And I know this is a little weird for me to say, but we need to be there for Joanne right now."

"Since when are you Mr. Sentimental?" Mimi asked in a bitter tone.

Roger just eyed Mimi, letting it go because she was upset and angry. "I've been in Joanne's situation before. I'm not an expert, but she's going to need us…. we're all going to need each other."

Collins sighed and let his fists go. "He's right, we can deal with Jessica later."

"Should we call Maureen's family?" Alison asked.

Collins glanced towards Benny and Alison, and Benny sighed giving her an answer. "We are her family, she ran away from home, she probably hasn't talked to her family in close to ten years."

"Oh…" Alison whispered

"How about we all go to bed and deal with this in the morning." Angel suggested. "It's been a rough night for all of us, I think we need a little rest."

Collins nodded in agreement.

"Maureen?" Joanne mumbled in her sleep, causing everyone to freeze up, and watch as Joanne tossed and turned on the couch, finally springing up with her eyes wide open. She looked around at everyone, and once reality hit her, she began crying again; this time Angel walked over to soothe her.

"It's okay." Angel said gently laying her down, while she lied next to her.

Joanne was quickly asleep again, her hands tightly gripping Angel's shirt, as she let out ragged breaths.

Angel slowly reached up taking off his wig, and eyeing Collins. "We're going to spend the night."

Collins nodded, and then looked towards Mark who nodded in agreement as he went to go grab some extra blankets.

"We're going to head home." Benny said. "We'll be back tomorrow morning, to discuss…" He paused for a second not able to say funeral, then bowed his head adding, "Well you know…"

"Okay." Roger sighed, as he wrapped an arm around Mimi. "Lets go to bed."

"Goodnight." Mimi called out in a raspy voice, as she let Roger lead her to the bedroom, just as Mark came out of his with blankets and pillows.

Collins tossed a blanket over Angel and Joanne, before making himself comfortable on the chair. Mark made sure everyone was set, before he headed in his room, and soon everyone was enfolded in an uneasy slumber.

The next couple of days were rough, Joanne stayed at the loft not wanting to be alone, while the rest of the group took turns keeping her company. It was finally the day of the funeral, and Benny and Joanne were sitting alone in the loft, while the others scattered around getting ready.

"Did they find her yet?" Joanne mumbled her eyes glued to the ground.

"Who?" Benny asked.

"Jessica." Joanne answered. "Did they punish her for what she did?"

Benny sat silent for a moment not knowing what to say or do; he then slowly stood up from his chair and sat next to Joanne on the couch. "Uh no not yet…but they'll get her."

Joanne simply nodded. Benny moved a little closer still unsure how to comfort Joanne, he wasn't the best in these situations, so he cautiously raised his arm, and when Joanne didn't flinch or anything, he slowly wrapped it around her shoulders, where Joanne leaned her head on his shoulder and let Benny comfort her. Joanne didn't cry, and Benny didn't talk, it was a silent comfort, the kind Joanne needed at the moment.

It wasn't long after until Joanne was walking into the church entrance, with Mimi by her side. She gazed up at the front were she seen flowers and a huge picture of Maureen, smiling her bright smile, which caused Joanne to smile.

They finally made it to the front and took a seat. Mimi sat next to Joanne holding her hand for support, while Roger was on the other side of Mimi with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Collins and Angel were next to them, Angel was out of drag today leaning against Collins and stroking his hand kindly, telling him it was okay, and at the same time was reassuring himself. Mark sat next to them, with Benny and Alison on the other side.

Angel was the first one to go up a share a story. Slowly he made his way up, stopping at her picture. "Hey chica." He whispered before turning around to face the church, which was half full with friends outside of the bohemian family, even Alison's parents were there.

He took in a breath and smiled, trying to hold back tears that were already falling, and then began his speech. "I would say Maureen was the protector of our family…she would catch someone making fun of one of us, and sure enough Maureen was right there up in their face, defending our family like there was no tomorrow. Whether it caused a fight or not, she was right there, making that person apologize…"

Mimi was the next to stand up; she had a smile on her face, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I remember the first time I met Maureen, Roger had brought her to the Cat Scratch Club one night while I was working, and she walked up to the front of the stage sat down, paid for a lap dance, and welcomed me to the family, as I was giving her one…"

Everyone laughed at the memory, filling the church with laughter instead of sadness.

Collins then slowly walked up, a grin on his face even though his eyes were red from crying. "She was my sister, my best friend, always there when I needed her, and she knew how to have a good time." Collins stopped and chuckled. "Boy did she know how to have a good time." He stopped again and looked up. "Save me a stop Maureen, I'm can't wait to party with you again…"

After his speech Joanne walked out, and gave Collins a huge hug, holding it for as long as they could. After letting go Joanne walked up to the front, she kissed her fingers and gently placed them on Maureen's picture. "I love you."

Joanne slowly turned around facing the smiling, but crying faces, she wiped some tears away from her eyes and began to speak. "I don't really know what to say, but she saved me, not only my life, but my spirit too. I wish she was still with us, but I know…" Joanne began then looked up and smiled. "You'll be by my side for the rest of my life…" She then looked back down towards everyone. "Our lives…"

Joanne then slowly descended the stairs, where a crying Mimi was the first one to pull her into a hug, followed by a tear full Roger, until the rest of the group took their turns hugging one another.

Outside they all stood around the tombstone, it was a big group, and people who went to Maureen's protest, and some people from life support were there. As time went on, the group slowly began to shrink, and in the end it was the original seven standing in a circle. Mark had his hands behind his back, and then slowly held one up.

Collins chuckled. "Oh boy you didn't?"

Mark smirked shaking his hand in the air, which held Maureen's cowbell. Everyone let out a laugh, as Mark slowly placed it on top of the tombstone.

"God she was annoying with that thing." Roger joked.

"I bet yeah she is up there right now, annoying everyone." Angel giggled, while he leaned his head on Collins shoulder as tears slid out of his eyes.

"Or down there." Collins teased looking to the ground.

After a few more moments of silence, their thoughts were broken when a guy rudely asked for the payment.

"I'm sorry but the matter of payment?" He said breaking into the family circle.

Joanne looked up. "I got it."

Alison however stopped her. "My parents said they would take care of it, I mean they did love her as much as we did."

Joanne gave Alison a friendly smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alison said. "I guess I'm going to go find my parents, see you guys later."

Benny nodded. "I'll come with you."

Everyone said their goodbyes, as Benny and Alison led the rude guy away in search of Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

"I think we should go have a drink at the Life." Roger suggested.

Collins nodded. "It's just what Maureen would want us to do."

"Lets go." Mimi said finally able to control her tears. "Goodbye Maureen I know you'll be watching over us."

Roger and Mimi began walking away, followed by Mark, Angel walked over to the headstone kissing her fingers then pressing them against the cold rock. "Goodbye for now, and don't worry I'll keep my promise."

Angel quickly kissed Collins on the cheek, and then walked away to catch up with the rest of the group, which left Collins and Joanne alone.

"I still can't believe it." Joanne said as she stared at the ground. "I'm still expecting her to walk up behind be, and take me in a surprise hug."

Collins nodded. "I know."

They both stood there in peace, until Collins broke it. "I never thought I would be standing in front of my best friends grave. I'm the one who is sick, it should be the other way around…"

Joanne looked up at the taller man who was about to cry again, she moved closer and wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay Collins, we could go on forever playing the I should be the one who is gone, not her, or the what if games, but its' not going to bring her back…"

Collins looked down pulling Joanne closer. "You're handling this well."

Joanne sighed. "I just had to say it out loud it to reassure myself…"

"Well come on…" Collins said as he began walking away. "There will be a lot of reassurance at The Life."

Joanne nodded and let Collins led her away, when they reached the parking lot, Joanne stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"Joanne?"

Joanne froze. "Mom?"

Mrs. Jefferson ran towards her daughter, Collins kept an arm around Joanne, but Joanne looked up towards him, "It's okay."

Collins nodded, and began walking away to the rest of the group who were waiting on them.

"Joanne honey!" Mrs. Jefferson said as she wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Joanne asked.

"I heard." Mrs. Jefferson said pulling away. "Mrs. Grey told me."

Mrs. Jefferson pulled Joanne close again. "It's okay Joanne we'll get Jessica for this…"

Joanne was stunned by the words. "What?"

"Well get her." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"But I thought you hated Maureen and loved Jessica." Joanne asked surprised.

"I did, until I heard how crazy Jessica is. I was still uneasy about Maureen but you seemed to love her, and Jessica took that away from you, oh Joanne I'm so sorry." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I should have been more supportive, I'm sorry I ever introduced you to that bitch…and I'm sorry I was rude to Maureen…I'm just so sorry…"

"It's okay." Joanne said. "I just…" Joanne began, "I just want to go home." She finished this time with tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'll take you there." Mrs. Jefferson said, as she let Joanne cry on her shoulder.

"I want to go back home with you." Joanne said. "I'm not ready to go back to the apartment."

"Okay…" Mrs. Jefferson soothed as she led Joanne to her car.

Joanne waved to the boho's; they already knew Joanne was going with them, and they accepted the fact. When they reached the car Joanne quickly hugged her dad, and then was seated in the back seat, where she slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I wasn't going to write the funeral because I'm not that good at them...but I took a chance...It's Maureen I had to do it! **

**Sorry for making everyone cry...I still can't believe I did it...I had an urge to bring her back, but it just wouldn't work...** **I miss writting her though...aw I miss Maureen...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry to the people who already reviewed this...but I was thinking it over...and I think I was a little harsh on Jessica...so I took out one little teeny, tiny detail, and changed the first part around a little bit...sorry for making you re-read...to make it easier its just the first part that I changed...the rest is the same...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23

It was midnight and Jessica was running through New York City trying to get away. It had been a couple of days since she had fired her weapon, and she hadn't went home since, instead she had been living on the streets, trying to hide from the people she thought for sure would be coming after her.

"This isn't good." She kept mumbling as she entered alleys, and walked the streets. "I'm a rich doctor, I'm not supposed to live a life like this."

As she walked out of an alley and into another, she came to a dead end, she took in her surrounds, which had a couple of garbage cans, and three brick walls with graffiti written all over them, her only way out was the way she came in."

She looked around noticing she was alone, until...

"Hello there…" A voice from behind her called out.

Jessica quickly turned around, only to be facing three thugs who were ready to attack. The doctor tried to make a run for it, but seeing as her only escape was to run past the three men, she didn't get very far, and it wasn't long before she was knocked to the ground.

"First we are going to take all your money." One man said as he hunched over her. "Then we are going to have a little fun."

"Fun?" Jessica asked, nerves in her voice.

One of the guy's friends came walking towards her nodding. "Oh yeah…fun!"

The third guy then came over with a grin. "Don't you know it's not safe for a girl like you, to be running around the streets of New York City alone at night?"

"We're going to show you just what happens to dumb little girls, who do walk alone at night." The first guy said, as he kicked her in the stomach.

"Please…" Jessica begged. "Just let me go…I'll do anything."

The guy pulled her hair. "How about we do anything to you."

Jessica shrieked, but it was soon muffled when one of the guys roughly covered her mouth.

Time seemed to go on forever for Jessica, as she was beat, bruised, and robbed, thanking god that, that was all they did. When they were finished with her, they left her lying in an alley bleeding, alone, and to die.

At that moment when she thought she was a goner, something caught her eye; a girl with long brown curly hair, her face hidden by the night, the figure looking almost like a spirit, there was also something familiar about that girl, and somehow Jessica now felt safe. She couldn't see the face, but it slowly disappeared into the moonlight as she laid motionless, until two policemen showed up, who got a call from someone, saying they heard cries coming from an alley.

The two cops walked up to Jessica, who was in and out of a daze, they gently rolled her over, quickly finding her ID, before one cop began to speak into his radio.

"We found the suspect." The cop said. "Jessica Springs."

"Affirmative bring her down to the station right away." The radio responded.

"We're going to need an ambulance." The other cop said.

Joanne was sitting in her old room in her parent's house, just staring up at the ceiling when her mom burst in.

"Joanne?" Her mom called out. "They found her.'

Joanne shot up. "Jessica?"

Mrs. Jefferson nodded. "She was badly beaten, but once she is ready, they are taking her into questioning."

Joanne slightly smiled, the feeling of relief washing over her. "Beaten?" She asked a little confused.

Mrs. Jefferson nodded with a small frown, she explained to Joanne what she had heard, how they found her in an alleyway, in a bloody mess.

"Good." Joanne mumbled mostly to herself.

"What's that dear?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Joanne smirked. "Nothing."

The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson surprisingly invited all the boho's over for dinner. They were still uneasy about the bohemians, but since Joanne seemed to fit in with them, Mrs. Jefferson thought she would give it a try.

"And if you cut the dress right here, and here…" Angel rambled as she touched up the bright yellow dress Mrs. Jefferson was wearing, cutting, pulling, and tying everything she could find, until finally…" Tada! A cute little sundress!"

Mrs. Jefferson had a puzzled expression on her face, while the other bohemians looked on in amusement.

"Just when she takes a liking to us, you go a ruin it." Collins joked to Angel, a small grin on his face.

Angel giggled nudging Collins in the ribs, as she watched a nervous Mrs. Jefferson walk in front of a mirror. It wasn't long before a smile hit the older woman's face.

"Angel." Mrs. Jefferson began. "This is so…so…"

"Sexy." Mr. Jefferson supplied while placing a kiss on his wife's lips, which lingered for sometime, casing Joanne to sigh in disappointment.

"See what you started." Joanne said while glaring towards Angel.

Angel clapped. "It's cute!"

Joanne shook her head with a slight smirk. "Not when it's your parents."

"I totally understand where you are coming from." Alison said with a roll of her eyes.

"So when's dinner!" Roger stated. "I'm starving."

"Relax." Mimi giggled. "You'll get what you came for."

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, plates full of food set before them. However just as everyone was about to eat, the phone rang.

Joanne sighed while getting up from her seat. "I'll get it…"

Everyone began eating while Joanne left the room to talk on the phone. A few minutes later Joanne walked back in the dinning room with a dissatisfied expression.

"What's wrong kitten?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"Not guilty…" Joanne answered as she slumped in her chair.

"Jessica?" Benny asked, not able to hold it in.

Joanne only nodded.

"But how?" Collins asked.

"Because she's a rich, successful doctor." Joanne answered. "It's not fair! She should have to serve time for what she did to Maureen… to us..."

"I know sweetie…it's okay." Mrs. Jefferson said, trying to soothe her daughter.

"Um…I think I can help." Mark said shyly.

Everyone looked towards the filmmaker with waiting eyes.

Mark reached down digging into his bag, after a few seconds he pulled out a tape and held it up for everyone to see. "I was going to wait to show you all of this…but I think now would be a good time."

"I'll go set up the VCR." Mr. Jefferson said.

"What is it Mark?" Roger asked.

Mark slowly swallowed. "The night Maureen…the night Maureen was shot…"

Everyone fell silent as the memory snuck up on them. It wasn't long until Mr. Jefferson came back announcing the VCR was ready. Everyone filled into the big living room, taking a seat in various places, as Mark popped in the movie and hit play.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV as they watched the screen in front of them.

"_So…" Collins said with a grin. "Do you love her?"_

_Maureen only nodded._

"_I didn't hear you say it." Roger said._

"_It's hard for me to say." Maureen stated._

"_It's just three words." Mark said._

"_Leave her alone you guys." Mimi defended._

"_Thank you Mimi" Maureen said as she kept her eyes on Joanne. "But you know what…"_

_After a few moments of silence Collins placed an arm around her shoulders. "What?"_

_Maureen shook her head clear and then looked up at Collins. "I love her."_

"_Mark did you get that on film?" Benny asked in a surprised tone._

_Mark only nodded as he kept his camera focused._

"_I'm in freaking love with her." Maureen said again._

"_Awe Chica!" Mimi said as she leaned her head on Roger's shoulder._

"_I fucking love her!" Maureen said again now standing up from her chair._

"_We heard you the first time." Roger pointed out._

"_I'm going to go tell her right now." Maureen said as she turned to walk to Joanne…_

Joanne let out a cry of happiness; she couldn't believe Maureen actually said the words. Mimi was sitting closes to Joanne, so she put a supportive arm around her shoulder, as Joanne let silent tears escape her eyes.

Joanne quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, and watched as Mark kept his camera on Maureen. It wasn't long until Jessica showed up, and it wasn't long before the camera caught Jessica fire the weapon, her crime caught on tape, giving them the evidence they needed to put Jessica away. The tape soon went blank, and everyone sat around eyeing one another.

"This will do it." Mr. Jefferson said as he ejected the video, and handed it to Joanne. "Are you ready to put her away?"

Joanne reached out for the tape, and clutched on to it. "For good."

A couple of hours later, Joanne and her parents were down at the police station showing the video to anyone who was important. It wasn't long before Jessica had a knock on her door, where she was handcuffed and brought to jail.

As Joanne was leaving the police station Jessica was being dragged in. Joanne stopped in her tracks, watching as a blacked eyed, cut up face Jessica was being hulled into the station to be locked up for as long as they sentenced her for. In that moment Jessica made eye contact with Joanne glaring at her, Joanne simply waved, and smiled and then began walking away with her parents behind her, and her head up pride, knowing that Jessica was receiving punishment for what she did to Maureen.

**Flash forward 2007**

Joanne sat on the couch staring straight ahead, while Sarah and Lily looked on, tears streaming down their faces, as they waited for Joanne's next move. After a long period of silence Lily finally broke it.

"I knew grandma wasn't a bitch." She muttered, her voice a little raspy from crying. "And I'm so happy that bitch Jessica got what she deserved!"

"Lily! Watch your mouth!" Sarah warned, glaring at her eleven-year-old daughter, while wiping tears from her eyes. She then looked back towards Joanne who was in a daze. Reaching out she placed a hand on Joanne's knee. "Jo…I'm so sorry…"

Joanne jerked back into reality, shaking her head she got up. "I have to go…"

"Joanne?" Sarah called out as Joanne pulled her coat on.

"Mom?" Lily asked.

Joanne however didn't say anything, and left the apartment with out another word.

"Is she okay?" Lily asked.

Sarah just shrugged. "I hope so…"

Joanne sat alone staring straight ahead at the five headstones in front of her. "I miss you guys…"

Her eyes then focused on one in particular, "Maureen Johnson 1970 - 1992. "I still love you…"

"Hey." A voice from behind her called out, breaking all of her thoughts.

Joanne jumped, and turned her head to face Mark, once she seen who it was she turned back around. "How did you know I was here?"

"Sarah called me and told me what happened…this was the only logical place I could think of, since you did just share a story about them…about her…"

Joanne just nodded, as Mark took a seat next to her.

"I shouldn't have told it…it brought all these old feelings back…" Joanne began while Mark put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's been 15 years, you were bound to tell it sooner or later, it's better to let it out, then to keep it in." Mark said. "You brought her back to life by doing so…you brought all of them back to life…"

Joanne smiled weakly. "I miss them…"

Mark sighed and pulled her close. "Me too."

"How did Sarah sound?" Joanne asked after a few moments of silence.

"Worried." Mark answered. "But she understands, you're lucky to have each other…"

Joanne smiled and leaned her head on Mark's shoulder. "I'm lucky to have both of them, they both remind me of her…"

Mark let out a laugh. "The way Sarah pouts to get her way, or the way Lily is a drama queen?"

Joanne laughed softly. "Both."

All of a sudden a gust of cold wind blew past the two, causing a chill to run through them.

Mark then stood up pulling Joanne with him. "Come on lets head back now."

Joanne slowly stood up, quickly glancing behind her shoulder to said goodbye to her friends. "I'll be back again."

Mark wrapped an arm around Joanne pulling her close, and the two walked back to Joanne's apartment with happy smiles on their faces, as they let memories play out in their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One more chapter left... **


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG so aftering reading this, I re-read it with the "Titanic song" playing in the background (The piano version, the one without words) Pretty sure I balled my eyes out! If you need a good cry...listen to that song!...while reading the ending...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24

"Joanne?" Sarah called out when she heard the apartment door open.

"Yeah its me." Joanne answered as she slid her coat off, before she felt a pair of arms around her neck, and a pair of lips attack her face, neck, and lips.

"Ew, get a room." Lily shouted from the couch.

Joanne and Sarah just giggled as they made their way into the living room.

"Mom?" Lily asked with sad eyes. "Are you okay now?"

Joanne sighed. "A little…but I can't say it still doesn't hurt."

"It's okay." Lily said, wrapping her arms around Joanne.

"Thank you." Joanne said hugging her daughter back.

"So Mark came and talked to you?" Sarah asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah…and I'm happy I shared the story."

"Me too." Sarah said with a smile.

"Well rents." Lily said with a stretch and a yawn. "Now that mom is safe and sound, I'm heading off to bed."

"Goodnight." Sarah and Joanne called out to their daughter.

"Night." Lily said in a tired voice, as she headed into her room.

"You tired?" Sarah asked. "Or do you want to talk some more?"

Joanne shook her head. "I'm done talking, I think bed sounds nice."

Sarah grabbed Joanne's hand, interlacing it with her own, while dragging her towards the master bedroom. "Good idea."

As soon as they crawled into bed, Sarah was curled up next to Joanne, her head on Joanne's chest, and her arms around her stomach. Joanne smiled and ran her hand through the long brown hair, until Sarah's breath went even, and when Joanne was sure she was asleep, she gently rolled her out of the embrace, kissed her on the cheek, and then carefully climbed out of bed.

Once out of bed Joanne quietly walked over to the dresser, where a jewelry box sat. She opened it up, reached inside, and pulled out a long sliver necklace, with a heart dangling from the end.

**Flash back 1992**

"Are you sure you're ready to go home?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

"Okay." Mrs. Jefferson said as she pulled into the parking lot of Joanne's building.

Joanne climbed out of the car, as did her mother. Joanne walked around to the other side, and pulled her mom into a hug. "Thank you."

Mrs. Jefferson smiled. "Thank you."

"For?" Joanne asked confused.

"Forgiving me." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Joanne just smiled and hugged her once more.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Joanne shook her head. "No I'll be fine, I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay, but if you need anything call me." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"I will." Joanne assured her.

After a final goodbye Mrs. Jefferson climbed back into her car and drove off. Joanne waved one last time, before she turned around and slowly headed up the stairs to her apartment. Finally she reached her door, and slowly pulled out her key. Once the door was unlocked she walked over the threshold, shutting the door behind her. Once her coat was off, she emerged further into her home, coming to a stop when she reached the kitchen table, where something had caught her eye.

_Maureen waved the box around in the air. "It's for letting me live with you, and to also show you that I am sure."_

_Joanne smirked and reached out for the wrapped present but Maureen pulled her hand away._

"_Uh no…you don't get to open it until tonight." Maureen said as she turned around in Joanne's arms, giving her nose a small kiss._

"_Please?" Joanne asked._

_Maureen shook her head as she placed the gift on the kitchen table. "After we get home from The Life Café."_

_Joanne sighed. "Okay…but you have to make it up to me for making me wait."_

_Maureen raised her eyebrows. "How?"_

"_Like this…" Joanne said as she leaned in giving Maureen a warm kiss on the lips._

"_That I can do." Maureen said before intensifying the kiss._

Joanne closed her eyes and sighed with happiness, and sadness at the memory. She then walked over to the present and carefully picked it up. Gently she began to unwrap the gift that had been waiting for her, for almost a week now. After the wrapping was gone, Joanne was holding a long rectangular box in her hand. Setting it down on the table, she reached out and took the lid off, revealing a small folded up piece of paper. Reaching down she picked it up, and opened it, where there was a small note written in Maureen's handwriting.

_This is for letting me live with you, and for loving me, as much as I love you, and my way of telling you that I'm sure! I love you, and just because I can't say it out loud, doesn't mean I don't mean it._

_Love Honeybear, xoxo_

Joanne let silent tears escape her eyes as she read the note. She read it over a couple more times, before putting it down, and looking inside the box, where she pulled out a long sliver necklace, with a heart dangling from the end.

Joanne gasped at her gift as more tears strolled down her cheeks. She then put it on, and grabbed the end of it in her fist. Bringing it up to her heart, she cried some more.

"I love you Maureen." She whispered looking up towards the sky. "God I love you."

**Flash forward 2007**

Joanne had her eyes closed, as she clutched the necklace in her hand, bringing it up to her heart, and letting tears slip from her eyes. "I miss you."

She then put the necklace on; once it was around her neck, she reached in the far back of her jewelry box, which had a secret compartment. Once she grabbed what she was looking for she retracted her hand, in her hand was Maureen's note. Joanne read it over a couple of time, before she walked back over to the bed, where she set it on her nightstand, and laid down in bed, her back to Sarah, as she peered out the window, letting more tear roll down her face.

It wasn't long before Joanne's eyelids became heavy, as she began drifting off to sleep. Before she fell asleep she grabbed the heart of the necklace in her hand, and held onto it, as she rolled over on her back, letting the feel of something lift off of her shoulders, as she began to drift off.

"God I love you." She whispered just before she fell asleep into a peaceful content slumber.

As Joanne laid sleeping, a gust of warm wind blew in past the window, surrounding the room with a cool breeze, gently blowing Maureen's note off the nightstand, and onto the bed right next to Joanne. Joanne rolled back over, her hand unknowingly covering the letter, as she stayed sleeping.

The next morning when Joanne awoke, she felt something in her hand. After shaking the sleep out of her head, she looked down, and noticed it was Maureen's note. Joanne couldn't help but grin, because she knew, that even though Maureen was gone, she truly wasn't gone, and that Maureen was by her side, everyday and always would be, until they met up again. Until then she would let Maureen live on in her mind, a place Maureen Johnson would live on forever...

_"Hey Joanne." Maureen said in a sly tone._

_"Yes?"_

_Maureen reached over and interlaced her hand with Joanne's. "I'm walking through life…With You By My Side."_

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's it...the story is over, I hope you all enjoyed the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope the ending was okay...I was a little unsure about it...**

**I want to thank ****X-Kate-X**** for giving me all the pointers on my grammar and stuff, thank you so much, you helped me out a lot!**

**I also want to thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed! I loved all your reviews! They were exciting, and I apologize for making some of you cry...;) **

**Also thanks to the movie Titanic, that's where the Inspiration for this story kind of came from...but I cleary changed a LOT of it to make it a Rent MoJo story...BTW i'll say it again I DON'T own Titanic...or Rent.**

**Well I guess this is it... THANKS again:) **


End file.
